


Like the moon in the arms of the sky

by scribblescribbles



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: (in chapter 20 and in chapter 26), Angst, Banter, Character Death, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Het and Slash, I might just add more tags as i go on, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, OT3, Occasional angst, Pegging, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Sadness, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Straight Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, character introspection, good-natured bickering, trans alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblescribbles/pseuds/scribblescribbles
Summary: A collection of drabbles 'cause I don't have the strenght to commit to a long, tought-out storyline for these three but I still need a place to spill all my overflowing love for them.(Some of them will be SFW and some NSFW. I will specify which is which in the notes at the beginning of every chapter.)Enjoy!





	1. Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Someone intrudes a sleeping house.  
> Creepy, Fluff, Slice of life. (SFW)
> 
> This is not technically a drabble but... have it anyway.

A chilly breeze blew in the still air of the night, making the immaculate curtains swell gently. The window had been left wide open.  
  
Inconsiderate.  
  
A candle had been left on the nightstand. Its light was as visible as a beam of fire in the darkness. The flame quivered slightly, casting dancing shadows across the room, tongues of red and orange blazing across the freshly painted walls.

Inside the room everything was perfectly still, enveloped by the heavy silence of sleep. The only hint of movement was the slow, nearly undetectable raising and falling of soft breathing below thick woolen blankets. The noise of it so faint it could not have been heard over the gentle rustling of leaves that surrounded the house. To the sharp hearing of a predator, however, it sounded as loud and clear as an ocean tide, sweeping across a beach. To his heightened senses, everything in the room was almost as vibrant as it would have been in sunlit afternoon. The cool spring air was ripe with the smell of warm bodies.  
  
Two entangled figures laid on the bed, almost indistinguishable underneath the thick covers. But he could clearly see how their limbs were arranged, legs bent and tucked together and arms loosely wrapped around each other, fingers entwined. A picture of intimate, trustful tenderness, both of them tantalizingly helpless in their deep slumber.  
  
He could feel the pulse of blood stirring their veins as they slept soundly, warm and pulsing with life. The heat of it had been like beacon in the dark, so easy to track down, not following it would have be unthinkable. And there they were, curled up into the covers, both unconscious, after leaving their window open for the shadows of the night to creep in. Their utter defenselessness was heart-achingly enticing. Only a thought separated the windowsill and the bed. His footsteps would have been as soft as their breath.  
  
His thought crossed the distance before his feet did.

On the bed, one of the sleepers’ eyelids opened. He knew his silhouette was invisible against the pitch black sky. Yet, the big, blue blue had unquestionably found the spot in the dark where he was hidden. He did not make a move nor a sound. He returned her gaze from the shadows, knowing he’d been found.  
  
Almond-shaped eyes blinked, unafraid, as they glanced in the dark. Rosy lips bent into an welcoming smile.  
  
“Come, Alucard”, Sypha called to him, sweetly.  
  
This is an invitation he had no reason to refuse. He emerged from behind the curtains, locks of hair framing his ivory face with gold. His feet glide across the floor, without making a sound.  
  
“Fucking creep…”, a gruff voice mumbled from behind Sypha’s back. One of Trevor’s eyes opened to greet him in the only way its owner knows how to: sarcastic, confrontational, suspicious… but also, secretly glad. Belmont was not the type to voice his feelings openly, but his body betrayed him. Alucard had learned to read the signs. And right now, the hunter’s gaze conveyed the same feeling that Sypha was not afraid to share.  
  
“Welcome home.”  
  
Fondness shone in the Speaker’s eyes as she spoke. A faint smile pulled at the corners of the vampire’s mouth in response.  
  
“How did you know I was here?”  
  
“To be honest, I wasn’t sure until you showed yourself. Mine was mostly wishful thinking”, she admited, candidly.  
  
“If it hadn’t been me, you two might have been surprised by uninvited guests.”  
  
“Oh, haven’t we already?”, Trevor remarked, his hoarse voice dripping sarcasm. A soft grunt followed his jest, a sign that Sypha had rewarded his manners with an elbow to the ribs.  
  
“You left the windows completely open”, Alucard insisted, choosing to ignore the taunt.  
  
“I had a feeling you would come tonight”, Sypha let out, softly, “Don’t worry, it’s not a habit.”  
  
Blue eyes softened once more as she finally shifted, lifting the blankets with one hand, just enough to grant the night visitor a glimpse of a Trevor's thick, hairy forearm wrapped around her lovely nakedness. A shiver coursed across pale, perfect skin, perky nipples stiffening as the air of the night creeped underneath the covers. The faint smell of sex came wafting to him, making his nostrils twitch slightly.  
  
“Will you join us?”, she asked him, ever so tenderly.  
  
Alucard did not need to be asked twice.  
  
“Gladly”, he replied, taking off his coat and hanging it on the chair where both his companions’ clothes had been left.  
  
“Oh, you don’t make a fuss about _him_ getting into bed without a bath”, Trevor pouted, nuzzling his head against the back of Sypha’s neck.  
  
“That’s because I trust _him_ with personal hygiene more than I trust you, Belmont.”  
  
“This is clearly a double standard.”  
  
Alucard smirked to himself. He had missed this loving banter. He could have floated off the boots if he wanted to, but instead he sat on the bed and took them off. He liked the gestures, the mundane rituality of undressing like that. And he knew Sypha liked to watch him. Trevor did too, secretly. Even then he was pretending not to pay attention, choosing to distractedly stroke along Sypha’s belly.  
  
“Come, Alucard”, the Speaker urged him again, once he was fully naked.  
  
The vampire moved to take his place alongside her, lying on his side. Sypha was quick to pull the covers over both their bodies and pull him to her, gently. Alucard yielded to her embrace, feeling her warmth seep into him, like hot mulled wine on a winter’s night. Sypha buried her face in the crook of his neck, sighing contently as she relaxed in Trevor’s hold once more.  
  
“We missed you.”  
  
“Speak for yourself”, Trevor mumbled against her back.  
  
Had he not been accustomed to the hunter’s juvenile backtalk, Alucard would have rolled his eyes.  
  
“Alucard, would you mind putting out the candle?”, Sypha requested, cunningly, “Trevor _forgot_ to.”  
  
The hunter made a disgruntled noise.  
  
“Sypha…”  
  
“Afraid of the dark, Belmont?”, the vampire suggested, helpfully, pushing himself up so that he could reach for the nightstand.  
  
“Please! I’m a hunter, I’ve lived in the dark most of my life.”  
  
“Then you should know better than to give away your position like this.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Behave, you two”, the Speaker’s voice chastised them, sleepily.  
  
Alucard’s digits closed on the dancing flame and darkness fell on the room. He moved to settle back into bed. This time around, the hands that pulled him closer were not Sypha’s. He looked up, beyond the Speaker’s face. He could see the other man’s eyes staring at him in the dark. A calloused hand held his forearm, giving it a meaningful squeeze. Alucard silently returned it, nails lightly grazing against warm skin as he wrapped his arm around Sypha’s frame. He could tell by the light stirring he felt against his collarbone that the woman was smiling.  
  
It didn’t take long before the Speaker’s breathing slowed down, her body completely lax in his arms. He knew she'd finally fallen asleep again. It was only then that he felt the hunter’s legs shift lightly, feet searching for his underneath the covers.  
  
"A light in the night to call me back home?", the vampire whispered. "I thought you knew us creatures of the night can find our way just fine in the dark."  
  
"I don't want you wandering into the wrong house. I'd rather have you where I can see you."  
  
“I suppose that's fair enough.”  
  
The rough pad of Trevor's thumb followed the curve of his elbow, lightly.  
  
“Missed you, filthy bloodsucker.”  
  
"I missed you too."


	2. Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard / Trevor
> 
> Contains: Adult situations, Humor (NSFW)
> 
> aka: Trevor willingly risks not getting laid because he's a dork.

“Well, this brings back memories…”, Trevor sighed, head reclined backwards, a smirk of contentment bending his lips. He was clearly in a very good mood.  
  
Alucard hovered over him, a cascade of golden locks framing his face and neck. He returned the smile, quirking an eyebrow, ever so slightly.  
  
“In what way exactly?”, he inquired. He dragged his palm downwards, watching the edges of the tunic part at his touch, baring the sturdy, hairy chest underneath. Blood pulsed powerfully underneath flushed skin.  
  
The hunter placed his hands on the vampire’s knees, resting on each side of him. Calloused fingers traced the length of pale thighs, thumbs digging into naked skin, appreciatively.  
  
“I remember you straddling me like this, on our first encounter”, Trevor mused, cocking his head to the side, thoughtfully. Grey eyes locked on the Vampire’s right hand between their bodies, holding him in place. “Looks like I will finally get to stake you, after all.”  
  
The Vampire’s brow furrowed slightly, in what an unexperienced observer would have deemed a neutral expression. However, Trevor knew Alucard too well not to recognize his version of a grimace.  
  
“What? Is my humor too _pungent_ for you?”  
  
“Please, Belmont”, the Vampire scoffed. “I need not to remind you it is in your best interest to keep into my good graces for this.”  
“Are you saying that my chances of taking you… are at _stake_?”  
  
The hunter’s snicker soon turned into a grunt once the Vampire’s hips sunk onto him, without a warning. He didn't deserve the courtsey, but at least it did a good job shutting him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would take some time and pubblish new content with some breather. However, with the whole Article 13 shitstorm going on here in Europe I decided that I'm gonna just gonna go for it while I still can. You know, just in case I actually loose the possibility to put fan content on the internet in January 2019.
> 
> So there we go. I'm going to do a Castlevania advent: a drabble a day (hopefulyl) for the entire duration of December. Wish me luck!
> 
> (Also, I hope you enjoyed the silly smut because tomorrow we cry. That's right, sweet, sweet angst coming your way, angst loving fucks. I got you!)


	3. World of Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild Angst (SFW)
> 
> aka: Trevor has feelings and it's not entirely great.

The Speaker had tried to disguise her feelings with anger and outrage. Yet she'd looked absolutely mortified when he left her, brooding silently, with her head bent and arms wrapped around herself. Dainty fingers grazed the recently bandaged wound on the side of her chest. He saw her wince but she did not say a word.   
  
If the matter was to be resolved with talking, it would have been up to him this time. He’d gotten up, silently taking on the burden himself.   
  
It didn’t take him long before he tracked the hunter down. In the heat of his animosity, he’d left a trail of dishelved rocks and broken twigs behind him that would have made a boar envious. He found him sitting on a mossy rock, seething in silence, elbows resting on his knees and shoulders hunched, like a child.   
  
He could tell he’d startled him from the jolt he gave once he stepped into his field of vision. He was too upset to focus.  
  
“Now is not the time, vampire”, he growled, turning his head away.  
  
“You need to calm down, Trevor.”  
  
“I will not!”, the hunter snapped back at him, before adding in a softer tone: “I cannot…”  
  
His hands were shaking.  
  
Alucard allowed silence to fall between them for a moment. He could feel the hunter’s thundering heartbeat from where he was standing.  
  
The vampire sighed softly. Crispy leaves rustled underneath him as he sat down, his back against the rough bark of an old oak.  
  
“She is strong enough to fend for herself. And you know that”, he calmly added after a while, turning his amber eyes on him.  
  
“I know that”, Trevor repeated, looking anguished. He meant it too. Sypha’s strength was one of the reasons why he thought so highly of her. He’d never truly felt like a knight in a shining armor with her and he’d never minded that. There was no reason to deny it. She was a remarkable woman. And yet…  
  
“But today…”  
  
“Today she was caught by surprise”, Alucard interrupted him, firmly. “That’s all.”  
  
Trevor felt loathing swell within him. He didn’t care for that matter-of-factly tone right there and then.  
  
“Today was a close one”, he insisted, struggling to keep his voice form cracking. “And you know it.”  
  
Trevor Belmont had never been afraid of dying. He had been alone in the world for long enough to shed that fear. His death had always ever mattered to him as much as it mattered to anyone else: not at all. Yet now things were different. He feared death again, but not his own. He feared for her. The moment he’d seen the claws of that monster rip at her side, his heart had skipped a beat. He’d thought he would have died too, choking on his breath. And would have, too, if Alucard hadn’t been there to shield him from the monster's attack.  
  
“It’s not your fault”, the vampire said, as if reading his mind.  
  
“It’s not my merit either. I couldn’t save her.”  
  
“Yes, you could have. But-”  
  
“But she’s only here because you did”, Trevor added, bitterly.  
  
“ _But_ she doesn’t need you to save her”, Alucard resumed, enunciating his words. “She is just as strong as you are, if not more. Today was just bad luck. Just calm down.”   
  
Trevor hid his face in his hands. His fingers curled into his own hair, digging into his scalp.

As much as Alucard didn’t like to see him like that, he couldn’t help but feel moved. Trevor seldom showed vulnerability, least of all with him.   
  
His golden, flashing softened.  
  
“You don’t have to worry, Belmont”, he added, in a mellow voice. “You have your heart set on an extraordinary woman.”  
  
The hunter’s laugh sounded more like a sob.  
  
“She can protect herself.”  
  
“In a perfect world, she wouldn’t have to.”  
  
“No… not in a perfect world.”  
  
“But we don’t live there.”  
  
Alucard lowered his eyes to the ground.   
  
“No”, he said, under his tone, “we live in a world my father created.”  
  
Trevor attempted to smile, but the bitter twist of his lips looked more like a grimace than anything else. Somehow he kept forgetting how hypocritical Alucard could be. The vampire had some serious nerve to lecture him like that, when he knew fully well what the heart wrought. In that imperfect world, love was pain, love was fear, love was woe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, I do know what I did with that title.
> 
> Next up: something sweeter to ease the ache. Stay tuned!


	4. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor, Slice of Life (SFW)
> 
> aka: Good humored teasing does not play as smooth as intended.

  
Sypha had gotten up early that morning, leaving a blissfully snoring Trevor in the company of a -presumably- sleeping Alucard. She hadn’t bothered waking her lovers. Trevor could get frisky quite easily in the morning and after the loud antics of the previous night, she felt she needed a breather. Alucard could have taken care of him, in case.   
  
She had slipped into her clothes and walked to the spring to get fresh water, taking her time on the way back, enjoying the feeling the cool morning air gave her.   
  
Once she’d gotten back at the house, she was greeted by the sight of a naked, clearly still sleepy Trevor freshening himself up in the basin by the window. That truly was a glorious morning.  
  
She’d cupped his face in her hands, kissing him.   
  
“Don’t shave”, she’d whispered, fingers stroking the stubble growing along his jaw. So he hadn’t.  
  
Sypha watched him as he busied himself setting up the fireplace, unable not to notice the unmistakable red marks stretching on the hunter’s back.

  
“What are you grinning about?”, Trevor inquired, raising a brow at her.  
  
Sypha shot him a knowing glance.  
  
“Had fun with Alucard while I was away?”  
  
Trevor caught her gaze.   
  
“Oh those?”, he snorted. “I wouldn’t be so smug about those, you minx. That was all you last night.”  
  
“Oh. _Oh_ …”  
  
The hunter gave gave her a toothy smile. The Speaker could feel her ears heating up.   
  
“Don’t be embarrassed. I took it like a compliment, you know?”   
  
It was Trevor’s time to gloat now. But that time was short lived.  
  
Alucard had chosen to join them right then, of all times, sporting a similar set of scratches on his back.  
  
“ _This_ was Trevor this morning.”  
  
It was impossible to tell if he was annoyed or pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some Belmont Butt(tm) early in the morning.


	5. Mnemonic Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Painful Memories, What if. (SFW)
> 
> Set in a generic post Season 2 /post OT3 future. Trevor and Sypha have a child.

Sypha should have been mad to find out that her her child had gotten his hands on her prized pigments and brushes. But he seemed to be so single-mindedly intent in his joyful drawing that she could hardly be mad at the little scoundrel.  
  
“What did you draw, dear?”  
  
“I drew daddy!”, the child declared, proudly.  
  
“Daddy, huh?”, she smiled, crouching on the ground next to him. “Can I see it?”  
  
The Speaker felt tenderness wash over her as her son handed her his precious artwork. His initial boastful delight was quickly replaced with a sort of reverent hesitation, as if suddenly humbled. She could tell he hoped he'd done his father justice in the eyes of the woman that loved him so dearly.  
  
As soon as she had the drawing in her hands, however, she felt her heart sink in her chest.  
  
“Do you like it, mommy?”  
  
The child was looking at her expectantly.  
  
Sypha forced herself to smile.  
  
“It’s beautiful”, she conceded. “But darling… Daddy doesn’t have blonde hair.”  
  
“That is because this is him when he was younger. When I was very little.“  
  
Her lip trembled slightly.  
  
He looked so proud of himself that she didn’t have the heart to tell him he was mistaking, that he’d gotten confused. That the man he’d drawn wasn’t his father.  
  
“Do you remember, mommy?”  
  
“Yes, I remember.”  
  
Of course she remembered. She remembered better than her child did.  
  
She’d seen Trevor’s dark locks fade to gray, as if Alucard had taken his colors away with him too.  
  
“Mommy?”  
  
“It’s nothing, dear. Just some dust in my eye.” Her giggle sounded choked to her own ears.  
  
“Do you think daddy will like my drawing?”  
  
“I’m sure he will love it just as much as I do. Shall we show him?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clarification, in case it was unclear: Alucard was still around when the child was very young. The child doesn't remember Alucard, but he got his appearance mixed up with his father's.
> 
> I left what happened to Alucard vague so it's open to the reader'sinterpretation. 
> 
> Is he dead? Did he just leave them?
> 
> You guys decide how (and how much) you want to suffer!


	6. Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents: domestic setting, humor, good-natured banter, morning wood, sexual situations.
> 
> Summary: Trevor is a healthy boi. Alucard is a smartass. Sypha just wants to sleep.

The winter had been harsh and unforgiving that year. Between the famine and the diseases, they’d been more than lucky to have gotten through it as well as they had. They had a scare once Trevor had fallen ill too. Though, thanks to Alucard’s medicine, he’d gotten back on his feet in almost no time. The day he’d finally been allowed out of bed he’d declared he’d never felt better in his life.  
  
Sypha couldn’t count the times she’d beheld the dark figures of widows mourning their departed husbands and imagined herself in their place, delivering Trevor’s coffin to the graveyard. She couldn’t have begun to tell how grateful she was for his recovery.  
  
That terrible nightmare had passed, at last. In the fields, crops had started growing again and the scent of flowers had finally taken the place of the smell of corpses. And there they were, the three of them, a little scrawny, a little starved, but still alive to count their blessings.  
  
The arrival of spring had completely restored Trevor to his former vigor. If anything, he was even more lively than usual. The Speaker was reminded of it constantly. That morning was no exception.  
  
Just as the newborn leaves on the trees stirred in the first rays of the sun, so did something else.  
  
Sypha woke up to something warm and firm poking against her back. Judging by the lax arm loosely draped over her and the slow breathing hitting the back of her neck, Trevor was still asleep. Yet, parts of him seemed to wake up long before he did.  
  
She let out a soft, resigned sigh.  
  
“Has the _cock_ crowed yet?”, asked a low, sultry voice.  
  
She opened her eyes to Alucard staring at her, a knowing look on his face. Only a slight tilt of his lips betrayed his amusement. If she hadn’t known the vampire any better, she never would have imagined he could be such a smartass.  
  
“Is there such thing as too much health?”, she groaned.  
  
“The man has excellent circulation. You should be happy. That bodes well.”  
  
“If you say so…”  
  
“Will you two knock it off over there?”, Trevor mumbled from behind Sypha’s back. “I was sleeping so well.”  
  
Sypha feigned an outraged expression to Alucard’s entertainment.  
  
“The hypocrite!”  
  
“What are you even on about?”  
  
The hunter’s complaints were short lived, for the Speaker had turned him, taking him into her hand and making him grunt in surprise.  
  
“Well, good morning to you too”, he let out, flashing her a charming smile.  
  
“That’s my line”, she remarked.  
  
She kissed him deeply before pushing him down on the mattress to lie on his back. Trevor followed her playful smirk with his eyes until it disappeared under the covers, as she crawled between his legs. Soon after, Trevor’s head fell back down on the pillow, a fervent sigh leaving his smiling lips.  
  
“Oh _fuck_.”  
  
“I believe that is exactly where this is going.”  
  
The hunter turned his face to the side. The vampire had settled next to him, looking oddly eerie in the morning light. Sunbeams lit his golden hair like a halo. Yet the light in his eyes suggested that his intentions were anything but holy.  
  
“Gonna kiss me good morning?”  
  
“Please”, Alucard scoffed. “With _your_ morning breath? I’m not as brave as Sypha.”  
  
The golden head dipped in the crook of the hunter’s neck, making him instinctively tense up at the feeling of the fangs grazing his skin.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Gladly, but maybe later”, the vampire breathed against his ear. “Just give Sypha a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly thought of Trevor being the kind of guy that would get inconvenient morning wood and I accidentally ended up falling in love with that idea?? Help???


	7. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness (lots of it). Warning: may contain traces of Tears(tm)
> 
> Leave Alucard alone long enough and he'll start blaming himself.

Keeping his distance had been his own choice, one that he’d made the moment he’d decided to join his companions on their journey. After that, he’d always kept either one step ahead or one step behind. He didn’t even have to pay much mind to it, it just came naturally to him. Watching the two of them walking ahead of him just felt right and it was a feeling he’d never questioned. He followed it as he followed them. It might have been the predator instincts in him. All he knew for certain was that the picture of them he remembered the most from their travels, was the image of Trevor and Sypha’s backs as they walked before him. That had been the last he’d seen of them too; their backs to him, arms entwined, and eyes forward on the road.  
  
Looking back at it all now, he wished he could remember their faces as well as their backs.  
  
Alucard had kept staring at the road they’d left on for hours, days, weeks. Soon the weeks had turned to months, the months into seasons. He kept himself busy with his work. That was bound to last. He would have sooner ran out of time before he’d ran out of work. In loneliness and in healing, he had time to spare.  
  
Suns and moons rose and fell. The burden of time started bearing down on him. At some point, he couldn't tell how much time had passed anymore. It was just him and the echoes of his forlon footsteps. If he stopped, he swore he could hear the sound dust made as it fell to the grund.

Soon he started forgetting what his voice sounded like. He forgot he felt ashamed of spilling tears in the presence of the ghosts of his past. Not even bittersweet memories were enough to keep his mind from his heart.  
  
More than his father, he mourned the right he’d given away, the right to regret. He’d chosen to keep his distance from the start. Now he’d been left behind and he had no one but himself to blame.  
  
He’d watched the tracks that their cart had left on the muddy road slowly fade until they’d completely disappeared. For all he knew, he would have watched the muddy road itself disappear and the woods grow ancient and the weeds to come creeping into his father’s halls before spotting the wooden cart retracing its way back to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I willfully put a Virginia Woolf reference in here and, frankly, I should be ashamed of myself)
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for something something longer and kinder. 
> 
> (Also, feel free to comment some drabble suggestions, 'cause I've written like 13 and I'm already running out of ideas)


	8. A Night at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Good-natured Bater, OT3, Slice of Life, (mostly SFW)
> 
> The trio rents a room in an inn. Silly group dynamics follow.

They’d travelled a long way that day and the night was dark and cold. A heavy, bone-chilling rain had started falling right when they were within sight of the city walls. One glance at Sypha’s dejected face had been enough for Trevor to make up his mind. They would have stayed at an inn that night. Indulging in a bit of comfort once in a while would have done both of them good, after all.  
  
However much he cared for Sypha, part of his cares were for his gold too. The Speaker had pouted once she’d heard his plan but ultimately agreed to it. They did need to eat too, after all. A little trickery was a small price to pay for the sake of his purse. And Alucard staying behind would have made things easier. It would have been hard enough for Trevor and Sypha not to elicit suspicion, asking for a single room without a wedding band.   
  
In the end, they’d managed to be accepted in a decent looking inn in the outskirts of the city without much fuss. They’d gotten a small room with two narrow beds and a window opening on a dark narrow alley. They couldn’t have hoped for a better arrangement. They ordered a tub to be taken up to their accommodation and wood for the hearth. They assured the hostess that cold water would have done just fine.   
  
Once the tub had been delivered to their room and filled up, they opened up the window and waited. It didn’t take long for a disgruntled, drenched Alucard to climb through their windowsill, silent as a shadow. His long blonde was hair dripping wet, his clothes completely soaked through. He glared at Trevor. Trevor flashed him a smile.  
  
“You’re a cheap prick, Belmont.”  
  
“If you don’t like the room you’re more than welcome to go back to stand in the rain.”  
  
“If you think the room is the problem then maybe _you_ should go stand in the rain.”  
  
Sypha rolled her eyes.  
  
“No one is standing in the rain”, she interrupted, putting an end to their bickering. As endearing as their banter could be, she was hardly in the mood for it now.   
  
She cast down the hand she’d extended over the water. The tub was now fuming slightly. At times such as those she was grateful for her magic more than ever.   
  
The magician slipped out of her clothes and into the tub, flinching slightly at the heat. She was quick to get used to it, though, and hummed her contentment.   
  
“You should get in too, Alucard. You look like you’re soaked to the bone. There’s plenty of room for two people in here”, she prompted, leaning her head against the edge, eyes closed.  
  
“He’s a vampire, Sypha. It’s not like he’s going to get sick from catching some rain”, Trevor scoffed.  
  
“Only _half_ vampire. Besides, I’d like some company”, the Speaker said, opening one eye to watch Alucard undress. His dark, damp clothes flopped wetly to the ground as he bared his skin for her, his ivory chest glistening with moisture.   
  
“So what, do you think _I_ wouldn’t fit in the tub?”, Trevor inquired.  
  
“I would’ve asked you, but you don’t seem to believe in baths.”  
  
“I just never understood the appeal. How is dipping your face in the same water you’ve cleaned your ass with any better than not washing at all?”  
  
“Ever the poet…”  
  
“That explains so much and yet so little”, Alucard mused as he stepped into the water.  
  
“I can’t believe he would have us believe he doesn’t bathe because he’s too concerned about his hygiene.”  
  
“Need I remind you _I’m_ the reason you two can have a bath in the first place? I would appreciate a little less sauciness, thank you very much.”  
  
“And I would appreciate if you kept away from that bed while you still have those filthy clothes on”, Sypha retorted, shooting him a warning look when she saw him move to sit on the mattress.   
  
“If you want to see me naked you can just ask nicely.”  
  
“You’re not touching that bed until you’ve dipped your head in your butt water.”  
  
Trevor sighed but obeyed anyway and walked away from the bed.  
  
“Ugh. You’re not making it sound any more appealing, you know?”   
  
The tub was entirely too small for him to get in too. He had to wait his turn. He was going to take his clothes off anyway. They were damp and he was starting to get cold.   
As he stripped, he could feel both his companion’s eyes on him. He would have called them out on that, but it was nice to feel at least somewhat appreciated after all the mocking and teasing.   
  
The hunter crouched in front of the hearth, setting up the wood and moved to the side, letting Sypha work her magic. A flick of her hand the room was lit up by the flame of the lively fire.   
  
Sypha was resting on of her feet on Alucard shoulder. In turn, the vampire was absentmindedly stroked her ankle with his fingertips. It looked like their bath might have taken a while.   
  
Trevor resolved for sitting on the ground, between the bathing pair and the fireplace, his back on the tub so that he could soak some of the warmth from it as well. The flickering heat of the fire felt nice on his skin. He closed his eyes, reclining his head, idly listening to the sloshing sounds the water made as his companions leisurely rubbed and cleaned themselves. He could hear the occasional soft smacking of kisses on top of that.  
  
“You two sure took your sweet time”, he commented once they got out of the tub.  
  
“God knows how long I’ll have to wait for another decent bath. I deserve to indulge myself to my heart’s content”, Sypha rebuked. “Go on now. It’s all yours.”  
  
“Nice and lukewarm. Just how I like it”, he mumbled, sarcastically, as he tested the temperature with his hand. “How considerate of you guys to wait for the water to get cold.”  
  
“Oh, stop whining and just get in”, the Sorceress ordered, imposing her hand over the water to warm it up once more.  
  
“I was told stories of witches luring children into their cauldrons to boil them just like this when I was a child“, Trevor mentioned as he lowered himself into the heating water.   
  
“Don’t worry Belmont, I would never let her. I prefer my food raw”, Alucard assured, dryly.   
  
The hunter glared at him but he was ignored, as the vampire proceeded to pick up the clothes discarded on the floor and set them in front of the fireplace to dry.  
  
Sypha giggled upon seeing her lover’s displeased expression. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips to his temple and forehead.   
  
“Too bad. I was planning to eat you up”, she jested between kisses. “Now why don’t you lie back and relax. You can take care of your dirty butt and I’ll take care of the head. How does that sound?”  
  
Trevor consented with a soft hum. He couldn’t have refused with the Speaker’s hands curling in his hair so lovingly.  
  
He didn’t regret giving her the benefit of the doubt. After he was done scrubbing his body clean he leaned back against the edge of the tub, enjoying the feeling of Sypha’s hands running through his hair, rubbing his scalp, nimble fingers parting dark locks without ever pulling too hard. He couldn’t deny it was a pleasurable sensation. The Speaker was clearly trying to make the experience as pleasing as possible. And she was undoubtedly succeeding. He even considered slipping a hand between his legs and stroke himself but desisted, not wanting to let the woman think he was enjoying himself _too_ _much_.  
  
Alucard watched them from the bed, as he groomed his own hair, trying to get the opulent locks to dry faster. The air had warmed up nicely now. He could see drops of moisture evaporate from the soft curls decorating Sypha’s mound. She looked down at the hunter with her fond blue eyes, seemingly entranced by the motion of her own fingers running through the man’s hair. Love shone in her face so brightly he could feel something in his chest tighten. He resented that Belmont could not see it behind closed lids. Though, it was clear the man was enjoying the attention.  
  
“Don’t indulge him too much, he’s falling asleep in the tub.”  
  
“You mind your own business, vampire.”  
  
“Be nice”, the Speaker admonished him, bending over him to place a kiss on his lips.   
  
“Mmph.”  
  
It took some gentle encouragement from Sypha to get the hunter out of the bath. While the two of them sat by the fire to get Trevor dry, Alucard emptied the tub out of the window with uncanny ease thanks to his inhuman strenght, which he then employed to move the two beds closer together. Even so, once they’d all climbed in, they found it quite difficult to fit in all together.  
  
“I guess coin is not the only thing you managed to spare, Belmont”, the Vampire remarked, in the midst of their collective squirming and shifting around underneath the covers. “You have successfully spared us the comfort too.”  
  
“How about you spare me the whining”, the hunter rebuked, nudging Alucard with his shoulder. “If this solution doesn’t please you, my offer to throw you out the window you came from is still on the table.”  
  
“Alucard’s right, you know”, Sypha chimed in, pressing herself closer into Trevor’s arms, feeling cold air hitting the small of her back. “This feels quite crowded.”  
  
“Well… how about we use the space we have smartly and try to fit on top of each other instead?”, the hunter proposed, suggestively arching his eyebrows at her. “Who knows when we’ll get to sleep in a proper bed again, after all.”  
  
The Speaker sighed.  
  
“I don’t think that is going to work any better either.”  
  
“Oh come now, let us give ourselves some credit. We’ve gotten quite creative in worse positions than this”, Alucard reminisced, burying his head in the crook of Trevor’s neck, a hand crawling underneath his arm to hold his chest.  
  
“Is the extreme proximity of my ass to your crotch the reason for this sudden change of heart about the bed situation, I wonder?”  
  
“There has been no change of heart. I’m still annoyed at you.”  
  
“For an annoyed person you sure don’t seem to be complaining all that much anymore. Back me up on this, Sypha?”  
  
The Speaker magician was looking at him with a look of resignated acceptance on her face.  
  
“No, I think I’ll back Alucard up on this”, she said, nonchalantly, before gripping the hunter’s chin and pulling his face down for a kiss.  
  
Trevor found that he had to objections about that betrayal, for once. He slipped an arm underneath Sypha’s neck and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close in turn. His other hand reached behind his back, stroking along the length of Alucard’s thigh, pressed against the back of his own.  
  
However much they were motivated not to let the opportunity offered by the bed go to waste, soon weariness crept upon them. Slow kisses and idle touches turned indulgent and drowsy, as they collectively lost the battle with the pleasing warmth that their bodies had generated, shifting and stroking against each other, and quitely settled into a comfortable tangle of limbs.   
  
They fell asleep just like that, wordlessly, in each other's arms, entirely too tired to bemoan the missed opportunity. Sleeping together like that was a nice enough comfort for one night at an inn, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's something longer to make up for all the sadness I keep dumping on you guys. (I can't promise I will stop pouring the Sad(tm) all over these drabbles tho... But I'll try to keep making up for it!)
> 
> (Also, fun fact: I love comments just as much as I love writing about these three cuddling.)


	9. Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Dirty Talk, OT3, Sexual Situations. (NSFW)
> 
> Alucard appreciates Sypha's abilities as a Speaker. Trevor 'Bottom' Belmont gets some love.

One of the things Sypha was good at in bed was using her mouth.  
  
From time to time Alucard felt something resembling envy when it came to what she could do to Trevor. Though, more than anything else he felt a profound admiration towards her. All it took her was to disclose her lips and the hunter would come undone in a matter of minutes. No matter how hard he’d tried, he’d never managed to subdue Trevor in the way that she did.  
  
In that precise moment, the usually surly, feisty Belmont looked as docile as he’d ever seen him.   
  
Dark locks stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat, his breathing gruff and shaky as he practically sobbed for air with fervor and need. And Sypha hadn’t even touched him yet. All it had taken her was wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her naked chest against his back and her mouth to his ear, whispering the sweet, sweet obscenities that made the man’s head spin.   
  
It was a vision to behold. Alucard didn’t even care that the throbbing of the hunter’s shaft in his mouth wasn’t for him. The expression of senseless abandon on his lover’s face more than made up for it; a vision of pure lechery.   
  
Trevor was panting and blushing and audibly _whimpering_. He looked as if he had trouble keeping his eyes from crossing or closing, silver irises clouded with longing. Sypha was leisurely stroking his burly chest, fingers twirling cunningly in his hair. Her rosy lips serenaded his earlobe like shameless suitors. Trevor’s face, in turn, grew red like a pure maiden’s, flushing more and more with every word of her raunchy repertoire. As expected from a Speaker such as her, her repertoire was vast.  
  
Trevor was probably too out of it to even realize what an embarrassingly short amount of time it had taken him to finally come undone.   
  
A disgruntled grunt escaped Alucard’s throat as hunter’s seed flooded his mouth, without a word of warning. The vampire pulled away, wincing, as jets of pearly white liquid decorated his chin and hair. He shot Trevor a disapproving look, but the human didn’t return it. His eyes were closed. A long, satisfied sigh hollowed his lungs as he grew limp in Sypha’s arms.   
  
The Speaker lowered him so that he was lying down and shot the vampire an apologetic look.   
  
Alucard couldn’t have stayed mad at her if he’d wanted to. Especially when the woman got to her knees and lowered her head, putting her lips to use on him.  
  
Oh _yes_. Sypha sure knew how to use her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Sypha doesn't secretly have the filthiest mouth of all three of them ('cause she definitely does!)


	10. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Bonding Time, Slice of Life. (SFW)
> 
> Alucard and Sypha go along and here's why.

Sypha’s eyes were on him. He had no need to raise his gaze from his work to know; he could _feel_ it. She’d taken her mind off her reading a while ago. Something in the expectant stillness of her body gave it away.  
  
“You’re staring, Sypha”, he pointed out, matter-of-factly, never lifting his eyes from his mindless doodling.  
  
The two of them were used to spend silent time together like that. It was a nice diversion from the endless tasks required by the maintenance of the castle. They'd grown to know each other's propension for silent hobbies. They'd found out that they ejoyed being alone together. Surely, it wasn’t his inclination towards drawing that she found so interesting all of a sudden.  
  
“Is something the matter?”  
  
“Not at all”, the Speaker replied, sounding pensive. “I was just thinking about something.”  
  
“From the way you’ve been looking at me, I can’t help but feel I’m directly involved.”  
  
“I just remembered our fight against your father’s generals”, she said, getting to her feet and walking towards him. Clearly, she was in a chatty mood. “You never told us you could turn into a wolf.”  
  
“I assumed Belmont warned you abundantly about the many dangers of my kind.”  
  
“Well… he did, yes.” There was no reason to lie about that. Trevor had always been quite open about his aversion towards Alucard, even though his reserves had turned to jovial familiarity with time. “But you are quite different from what his stories would have you to be. You are only half vampire, after all. I guess I was just surprised to find out you were able to do that.”  
  
“I see…”  
  
Suddenly, he became very conscious of the distance the woman was keeping from him. He couldn’t help but wonder how Sypha had been affected by seeing his transformation, apprehension pricking at the back of his mind.  
  
As if she’d guessed his thoughts, the Sorceress stepped closer. Alucard raised his eyes to meet hers and saw a fond smile bend her lips.  
  
“Would you mind opening your mouth for me?”  
  
The vampire obeyed, feeling conflicted. The Speaker’s digits prodded at his fangs, ever so lightly. He pondered what the woman was thinking, feeling uncomfortable about what kind of answer she might have been looking for inside his jaws. Yet the expression of her face was one of thoughtful intent, almost of childlike awe, as she prodded the tips of his canines.  
  
“You know, I’ve heard of countless tales of wolves and maidens from all over the land”, she mused, retreating her fingers.  
  
“I imagine things don’t work out too well for the maidens in those stories.”  
  
“No”, she acknowledged, sitting next to him on the windowsill, resting her shoulder against his. “But the wolf is not always the villain in those stories. Some tales speak of the wolf as symbol for the providence of wilderness and a force of renewal.”  
  
Sypha looked at him and then Alucard knew she’d indeed guessed what had been going through his mind and was trying to make him feel better. Even fully knowing her intentions, it was working.  
  
“What is it so amusing for you to be smirking at me like that?”, he inquired, when he saw her flash him a coy smile.  
  
“I just think it’s funny.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“That in some of those stories the maiden beds the wolf and they live happily ever after in her granny’s house in the woods.”  
  
Speaker rested her had on his shoulder, eyes gazing out of the window at the immense woods of what used to be the Belmont property. A smile pulled the vampire’s lips.  
  
“So does that make Belmont the granny?”  
  
Sypha snorted, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you two keep laughing at?", Trevor had asked them, later that evening, unsure why his companions kept giggling like two idiots every time they looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and Sypha's friendship is hands down one of my favourite things in the show.


	11. Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Missing Moment (kinda?), OT3, Slice of Life. (SFW)
> 
> Sypha unleashes her passion for long hair on Alucard. Trevor turns gayer by the second.

The three of them had been traveling through the woods for half of the day before they had stopped to eat in a small, secluded clearing. Autumn was on its way and the trees around them sported the vibrant colours of the season. The woods looked as if they were on fire in the sunlight.  
  
Sypha had found the place quite charming, and she’d merrily volunteered to go look for fruits and berries as Trevor set up a fire. Evidently, she’d collected more than just fruit and berries on her awed wandering.  
  
Trevor looked up from the piece of wood he’d been mindlessly carving.  
  
Alucard had an uncanny ability to stand perfectly still. Trevor had never thought of it as anything special nor surprising. The vampire was a predator, after all, immobilty was a vital requirement for a successful hunt. However, in that particular occasion, he had to admit that his stillness was all but impressive. The hunter knew he would never had the patience to let Sypha do that to him.  
  
The Speaker had industriously busied herself fashioning Alucard’s hair in a complex twine of golden locks, weaving it with the findings form her walk in the woods.  
  
“I’ve been thought to do this by some farmer girls while I was travelling with my family, years ago”, she narrated, skillfully twirling and twisting Alucard’s hair around her fingers as if she’d been spinning gold. “Us Speakers keep our hair short for convenience, so I never had anyone around I could practice my skill with. But I never forgot how to do it.”  
  
Once she was done, the result was an intricate composition of braids, twigs and fire-coloured leaves, donning Alucard’s head like a crown. As a final touch, the Speaker painted the vampire’s lips with berry juice and brushed some ruddy earth around his eyes, deepening the shadow of his brow.  
  
“What do you think, Trevor?”  
  
The hunter swallowed nervously when Alucard turned to him.  
  
The vampire appeared as eerie as he’d ever looked. The red shadow around his eyes and the crimson of his lips made his skin look even paler than usual. His amber eyes shone like gemstones in the sunlight. If Trevor hadn’t been watching the entire time Sypha had worked her magic on him, he would have thought the king of fairies himself had taken Alucard’s place.  
  
He had to avert his eyes, hurriedly, to conceal the emotion that had stirred within him. He did so one moment too late.  
  
“I think he likes it.”  
  
Trevor could hear the smirk in the vampire’s voice. He had no doubt that his face had turned red too.  
  
"As if!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have weirdly strong feelings about this idea, I hope you folks like it!
> 
> Also, thank you to all of you who've been leaving comments on this collection! They really warm my heart when I read them. This fandom is so woke and welcoming it's unbelivable!


	12. By The Tree With The Deepest Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Angst, Death Mention, Major Character(s) Death, Post OT3, Post Season 2, Sadness, What if?
> 
> Alucard comes to terms with his immortality.

Nobody had told him that falling in love would have been both the greatest joy and the greatest pain of his life. He’d found out day by day, with every strand of Trevor’s hair turning to gray, with every step of Sypha’s stride growing more and more arduous with the passing of time. Each day he saw his face staring back at him in the mirror, unchanged, was a new wrinkle on the faces of those he loved.   
  
When he’d met the hunter and the Speaker, he hadn’t been alive long enough to know what his immortality would have wrought. The crushing weight of immutability bore down on him like a curse, dooming him to forever long to witness the morality that would, one day, take the ones he loved away from him. The love he had, once fiery and joyful, had turned old too, growing into heartache and fretful dread, agonizing yet never lessened. Everything around him changed and aged but him. The thought of living on, of surviving their deaths was too unbearable. For how absurd and grim it was, to mourn his love before its time, he would occasionally give in.  
  
“Don’t waste your sorrow on us like this. There will be others, many others, that’ll take our place”, Sypha had soothed him as he poured his heart out into sobs, hiding his tears in her lap. “You saved the world for us. You’ve made us as happy as either of us could ever have hoped for. When death will take us, we will follow along without a single regret. You don’t have to bid us farewell, our hearts will always be yours, on either side of eternity.”   
  
In his darkest hours, listening in the night to their breaths growing ragged, their heartbeat growing fainter, dreading the sound and the second it would have stopped alike, he couldn’t help but think of his father. He must have chosen the path of agony long before his mother had died, for he had never decided to turn her. Had Lisa not died on that fateful stake, would he have been truly prepared to live through her slow, inevitable death, looking the same he had when he’d first fallen in love with her?   
  
After all those years, Alucard knew that answer at last.  
  
In the end, that fateful hour had come. He’d buried them both, under the tree Trevor used to play in as a child. Trevor Belmont, the last of his name, had often told him how that tree used to be everything his childlike imagination would make it to be. Now he’d made it his home for the after life.  
  
As for him, he wouldn’t have followed his father’s footsteps. He felt no need to take revenge on the world. He’d simply found his way to his coffin again and cut off the blood supply.  
  
Sypha had told him he would have had time for other loves in his life. They’d only been the first, not the last. However long a vampire could live, his was all too human a heart to bear that loss again. There could not be life after a love like that. His heart would have followed his lovers into the timeless beyond. An eternal slumber was the closest he could get to the dead he longed to be reunited with again.   
  
As the coffin closed on him, he pretended that the darkness encasing him was the one below the ground, by the tree with the deepest roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's an Anne Bronte reference here I should definitely feel ashamed for...)
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for something longer and light-hearted to make up for the Big Sad(tm) of today


	13. Night of the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Alcohol Use, Blasphemy, Fingering, Oral Sex, OT3, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content. (NSFW)
> 
> The trio stumbles into town during a religious festivity. Sypha finds out wine has a peculiar effect on Alucard. Trevor gets hard to spite the church. Both issues have to be solved in a back alley.

Trevor had cursed and swore when the hostess had told him all the rooms in the inn were taken (unless he was willing to pay an outrageously high sum of money… in that case she would have thrown out one of the less well-off guests.) The woman had seemed too full of christian spirit to be intimidated by the hunter’s mouth and had offered them an empty stall in the stable, assuring them that the hay had just been replaced, so they were bound to be warm and comfortable enough. Trevor had accepted, begrudgingly, and inquired the cause for the disproportionate frenzy that seemed to have taken over the place. It turned out, that the good people of the town were very devoted to Saint Lucy and that three of them had just stumbled into town right in time for the big celebrations to start. There was going to be a big function and chanting and singing in the streets for most of the night.  
  
Trevor’s blasphemous muttering about the many inconveniences of the church simmered down once they were offered a free round of drinks, to make up for the inconvenience.  
  
Luckily, the inn was not an attraction for the most pious. Many people ventured in for a hot meal or a toast. Soon the place was very crowded and the air was filled with jovial laughter and the scent of stew.  
  
Sypha sampled her mulled wine, pacing herself to make it last, enjoying the feeling of the hot, fuming cup in her hands. A minstrel had made his entrance and some merry-looking folks had tossed him some coin to get him to sing. Everyone was having such a good time, it was hard to focus on the cold night they would have spend on the hay.  
  
Trevor seemed to have completely forgot about his disgruntlement, taking hearty sips of his third ale. He’d his arm wrapped around Sypha’s shoulders. The Speaker assumed it was in case anyone in the inn had the unwise idea to approach her with bad intentions. She would have freed herself and scolded him for assuming she wouldn’t have stood up for herself, but she was feeling happy and festive too and enjoyed his embrace nonetheless. The thick fur donning the hunter’s cloak was a comfortable resting place for her head as she listened to the minstrel strum his instrument, lively, to everyone’s merriment.  
  
Alucard sat on the bench opposite to theirs, sipping from his own cup of mulled wine. Nobody had sat next to him. The vampire had always had an air about him that compelled people to keep their distance. Sypha presumed it was the predator in him that had that effect on people. Yet, she had to say he looked especially human that night. The shadows on his brow were lighter than usual, his features softened by the dim lamplight. His expression betrayed a certain enjoyment. If Sypha hadn’t known better, she would have thought the little wine he’d had was getting to him, judging by the slight blush that seemed to be lessening the natural pallor of his face.  
  
Once she looked more attentively, however, she realize that there was, in fact, a hint of color on the vampire’s face. In disbelief, she concluded that the man might have never had alcohol before and that the little he’d drank had gotten into his head. She was certain her theory had been confirmed once she saw the way Alucard leered at her companion over the rim of his cup. The Speaker turned her head to see an unmistakably flushed Belmont, returning the lurid gaze with a dangerous intensity for that setting. Hadn’t they been in company, she knew he would have thrown himself over the table to get to the other man faster.  
  
“You are inebriated!”, she exclaimed, in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the point of drinking, Sypha.”  
  
“I know, you big idiot. I mean _Alucard_ is too.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m not sure whether it’s _my_ drink or _his_ , but it’s making him all the prettier.”  
  
“I’m sure I have to thank _your drink_ for the flattery”, the vampire replied in a sultry voice Sypha had never head him use before. “I wonder what it would get me if I bought you another round?”  
  
“Why don’t you try and see what happens, pretty boy?”  
  
The Speaker let out a distressed sigh. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’d rather see the drunk version of you that just wants to fight.”  
  
“Oh, but I _do_ want to fight”, the hunter replied, brushing candid froth from his upper lip with his thumb. “I want to fight that stupid, handsome face of his. With my face.”  
  
“I like this version of drunk Trevor better”, the vampire retorted, flashing a dangerously large smile, his fangs catching the light of the lamps.  
  
The Sorceress had to admit she would have found this kind of banter endearing, hadn’t it been hardly the time or the place for it. Her eyes caught a movement at the edges of her vision and glanced underneath the table, noticing two pair of legs shifting and rubbing together, ankle against ankle.  
  
“Stop that”, she hissed, kicking Trevor in the shins. “If people see you would get all of us into trouble. Tonight is a religious celebration, for God’s sake.”  
  
“If it pleases me and displeases the church at the same time, all the better”, was Trevor’s rebuke.  
  
Alucard’s boot was now grazing the side of hunter’s calf. To her immense dismay, Sypha realized she only knew how to deal with drunk Trevor. She had no idea how to deal with drunk Alucard as well.  
  
She sensed someone at her side had caught wind of something and hurriedly pulled Trevor’s head down for a kiss. Loud cheers from the other occupants of the table ensued. She flushed with embarrassment once she pulled away, but at least the diversion had worked. She wasn’t going to risk it again.  
  
“Try to keep it in your pants until we are alone, ok? I don’t want to get into trouble”, she urged, getting up form the bench. “Let’s go and take a look around. I want to see how the celebrations are proceeding out there. And some fresh air might do you good. You two need to cool off.”  
  
Trevor obeyed meekly enough, guzzling down the rest of his beer before stumbling after Sypha, pulling Alucard along by the collar in a way that the Speaker knew better than to deem antagonizing. Nonetheless, the fresh air did the trick and the two behaved well enough for a public setting.  
  
The town looked undeniably beautiful. The sky had cleared. The moon and the stars shone bright as pearls scattered on a sea of blue velvet. Opulent garlands of aromatic herbs hung on almost every doorsill. Light poured in every street, in every alley from seemingly thousands of candles and lamps. It seemed as if darkness had been chased away from the town. People flooded the streets, unafraid to walk in the night, each holding a fire-bearing torch to honor the saint’s night. The air was crisp, warmed by the scent of beeswax, incense and mulled wine.  
  
Sypha led her companions around with awe-filled eyes. The atmosphere was lively, brimming with so much joy it was hard to remember it was a religious festivity, after all. For Trevor, on the other hand, found it hardly forgettable, given his history with the church. The hunter was unimpressed, unfazed by the beauty of the lights. He was amused by Sypha’s childlike wonder as they walked around, gladdened as he often was by the woman’s hands around his arm and appeased by her merriment.  
  
His christian-like behavior, however, wasn’t bound to last. One look at Alucard was all it took to decide they’d had showed enough respect to the saint that night. As soon as the opportunity arose, he grabbed the vampire by the wrist and the Speaker by the waist and pulled them both along deep into a dark, narrow alley, away from prying eyes.  
  
“Trevor, for God’s sake…”, Sypha reproached him, sounding more amused than anything else, once Trevor broke their heated kiss to grip the Vampire’s collar with both hands and unceremoniously slam him against a wall, kissing him fiercely. Alucard had let him, as if he hadn’t been able to lift the hunter off the ground and send him flying through the opposite building without much effort. Sypha could see his mischievous smirk as he was kissed roughly, pale hands fisting dark locks. The cunning bastard had been waiting the whole evening just for that.  
  
“They already have the torches out”, the speaker taunted, leaning against the wall as she watched them. “How long do you think it’ll be before they get the pitchforks too?”  
  
“Hopefully, long enough”, the vampire hissed, gripping Trevor’s shirt in turn, flipping their embrace around, slamming Trevor back to the wall.  
  
His amber eyes flashed dangerously now, uninhibited by company. He was seldom so forceful, so forward. And Trevor did not seem to mind that at all. He too, was grinning right back at him, leering, wetting his bottom lip expectantly.  
  
“You finally have me cornered in a dark alley, Alucard”, the hunter murmured, cocking his head to the side, provocatively. “Now would sure be the perfect time to take advantage of me. How is it gonna happen, I wonder? The vampire way or the sodomite way?”  
  
Alucard chuckled in that airy, husky way that could only bode promisingly for that occasion, especially when his hands were clawing at the front of Trevor’s pants.  
  
“What if I told you I have a way to do both?”  
  
“If I'll get off on it twice as much as the church would get pissed off about it, I’d say I’ll be the most willing victim you’ve ever seen”, the hunter hissed, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair as his companion got to his knees. “Just try not to bite my cock off.”  
  
“You two are too blasphemous even for me”, Sypha giggled, breathily.  
  
Undoubtedly, she was the closest to sober between the three of them, but her lovers’ euphoria was contagious, especially when the two of them got like that with each other. Sure, they were both drunk and acting wild in a situation that could possibly turn nasty pretty fast if the wrong person saw them, but there was something funny in that whole ordeal. Only Trevor Belmont could get hard out of spite for the church _and_ in spite of the threat of genital mutilation.  
  
And he’d gotten quite hard too, Sypha noticed, once Alucard had freed his erection from his pants. One scorching glance from those haunting amber eyes and his lips and tongue were on him. Trevor’s breath hitched as he was enveloped into the man’s mouth.  
  
Sypha might not have been physically equipped to ever experience Alucard’s mouth in that specific way, but in that dark alley she discovered she was fully emotionally equipped to feel her knees buckle at the sight of alabaster lips engulfing flushed, pulsing flesh. She could entirely sympathize with the man panting and groaning softly next to her. She’d moved to wrap her arms around Trevor, caressing his chest, stroking his back. She accompanied his free hand below her robes, to feel the heat that had started to blossom between her legs, sighing once she felt his digits rub her just the right way.  
  
Even so, Trevor was unable to keep his eyes off the man crouched between his legs. Sypha couldn’t blame him. Alucard was mesmerizing, working his jaw diligently and carefully, ever so mindful of his fangs as he welcomed the hunter’s shaft in the hollow between them.  
  
By the time Trevor’s hips started to buck, the Speaker’s breath had grown heavier too. The hunter’s hand fisted golden locks, harshly, as he thrusted steadily into his lover’s mouth, finding no resistance, just meek, almost worshipful compliance. The vampire was unfazed by the rough handling, his eyes closed, only a slight furrowing of his brow betrayed his single-mindedness of his devoted focus.  
  
Finally, Trevor was keening, his hips stuttering to a halt. Sypha held him, heaving and twitching, feeling her knees threaten to give in as liquid heat erupted beneath her lover's fingers.  
  
“ _Fuck_ …”  
  
Alucard looked up at him with eyes half-lidded and hazy, his mouth hung open as he breathed, lips flushed and slightly swollen from the abuse. His usually impeccable hair was now tousled and disarrayed. He looked a hot disheveled mess, as Sypha had seldom seen him, a picture of lecherous decadence. In truth, it was a good look on him. Though, in fairness, Alucard seemed unable not to look ravishing in any occasion.

Trevor slipped his hand from underneath Sypha's robes, bringing them to the vampire's mouth. The Speaker felt herself shiver when the man accepted them, sucking them clean as he looked up at her with hungry eyes.  
  
“Are you proud of yourself, vampire?”, Trevor taunted, chuckling airily, pulling his fingers away. “You finally got to suck me dry.”  
  
“This does feel like a good compromise for you, doesn’t it?”, Alucard retorted, grinning. “Vampirism and sodomy all in one. Sounds like your thing, Belmont.”  
  
The Speaker snorted, crouching next to Alucard to fix his hair and kiss him, tasting herself mixed with Trevor on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“You two are the scourge of the church”, she praised, sarcastically, as she got back to her feet. “I’m glad you get the blasphemy out of your system. Now let’s go back to the inn. I believe there’s some apologies you owe me for sticking out for you two and saving your face this evening… possibly in private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the night of St. Lucia is just a thing in Scandinavia, France and Northern Italy, but let's just all collectively pretend someone celebrates it in Wallachia, so I actually have a pretext for writing this story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Tbh, with all the excomunication jokes in the show, you better believe Trevor Belmont gets off pissing off the church.)


	14. To behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Adult Situations, OT3, Threesome. (NSFW)
> 
> Trevor "Bottom" Belmont gets some (more) love.

“You’re doing great, Trevor”, Sypha was murmuring, looking down at hunter, whose head she cradled in her lap. Her fingers ran through dark locks, both soothing and demanding in the way they curled into his hair when he squirmed. “My big, handsome man…”  
  
Trevor was too proud to ever reveal how much those sweet nothings worked on him. His body, on the other hand, was far more honest than his silence. The scars covering his cheek and his chest seemed to grow paler against pink-flushed skin. His hands were hooked behind his knees as he held his legs spread open against his heaving chest. Watery eyes, glazed over with lust, were seemingly torn between looking up at the beautiful Speaker’s face and the vampire’s fingers smoothly stretching his oiled up flesh.  
  
The wait was driving Trevor wild with want. By the way his sex was eagerly throbbing against his stomach, Sypha could tell that his lust was readier than his body. What he craved would have taken a little while longer to come; Alucard had just now added a third finger. From the noises escaping the hunter's lips, she guessed his digits were prodding some interesting places. Trevor was glancing at the other man with pleading eyes, sex twitching with every deeper stroke, neglected.  
  
She finally took pity on him and bent forward, wrapping her lovely hand around his hardness, causing him to groan in a way that made her heart ache. His lips parted, trembling. Sypha couldn’t tell if he was drooling or if his lips were still glossy with her own juices from before.  
  
Sypha was distracted from her contemplation by Alucard, surging forth to ardently claim her mouth. Trevor watched them kiss from below, feeling his own mouth water at the sight.  
  
Sypha got unexpectedly rough, trapping Alucard’s bottom lips between her teeth, suckling on it until the vampire panted. His long hair tickled her chest, perky nippes stiffening under his palm when he touched her. She released him only to be kissed again. The vampire’s elongated fangs tugged at her lip. Trevor jerked in her lap, distracting them both; his hunter’s instincts acting up. They looked down at him, smirking.  
  
“You fucking bastards”, Trevor cursed, squirming against Sypha’s hold on his hair. “You’re doing this on purpose.”  
  
“Doing what on purpose?”, the vampire inquired in that low, mellow tone that tickled the hunter in the best of ways.  
  
“Drawing this out. You’re driving me insane”, Trevor whined, pitifully.  
  
“If you knew just how alluring you look, spread out and aching for me like this, you wouldn’t blame me, Belmont”, the vampire purred, fingertips tracing the length of the hunter’s thighs, feather-light. “You truly are a sight to behold.”  
  
The hunter scowled but couldn’t rebuke, once the Speaker chimed in on the praise too.  
  
“You’re so adorable when you’re like this”, she soothed him with honey-sweet voice and tender caresses. “Let us adore you.”  
Trevor grew a darker shade of red. He truly couldn’t stay annoyed at either of them.  
  
“Please, just get on with it”, he muttered, fervently, pulling his legs even closer until they were pressed into his chest.  
  
The vampires hands covered his, spreading his legs further.  
  
“Good, Belmont”, he husked, hips surging forward into the man splayed in front of him, and saw him come undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at the time! It's I-love-Trevor-Belmont o' clock!


	15. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Alucard/Trevor, Feelings, Heartfelt Discussion, Post Season 2, Pre-OT3 (kinda)
> 
> Sometimes? Trevor?? is good with words???

“You should stop coming up here alone.”  
  
“But I’m not alone.”   
  
He said it as an acknowledgement of Trevor’s presence, but he wasn’t about to tell him the truth about his meaning.   
  
There were memories in that castle. Its ghosts now inhabited his mind, staring back at him from the back of his brain, peaking out from beneath his eyelids. His amber eyes were fixed on the hearth, watching as the dancing flames conjured up the image of his father’s face and his mother’s body going up in smoke. Yet, he stared directly into fire, in hope it would dry his tears before they fell. He couldn’t cry in front of Trevor, especially after being found sitting on the floor of his father’s room. The thought alone filled him with shame.  
  
“Sometimes I think you don’t really believe you aren’t”, the hunter sighed, inviting himself inside.  
  
The vampire remained silent, he had no answer to give. He was in no mood for cunning remarks and taunting backtalk.  
  
If Trevor had seen through him, he showed no sign of it. The hunter sighed, from the sound of it, he scratched the back of his head too, as he did when he was uncomfortable. Alucard could feel his embarrassment as he moved. He was startled when he felt the man sit down with him, boldly leaning against him, back to back. For once, Alucard felt it wasn’t a provocation.  
  
“So this is it”, Trevor remarked, breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them. “This is what Sypha meant.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“She said your sadness is unfathomably deep, so deep that words cannot reach you.”  
  
The vampire gave a short, bitter chuckle.   
  
“So she said…”  
  
“I’m starting to think she was right”, Trevor resumed. “I’m not as bright as her, nor as… _observant_. But even I can tell you’re too far away to listen.”   
  
Alucard could feel he’d turned his head around to look at him.   
  
The hunter hesitated and he finally added, “I told you it’s alright to mourn the man.”  
  
“I know. You told me. I remember.”  
  
“Then why don’t you act like I meant it?”  
  
“Because how can I ever think you could possibly mean it, Belmont?”, Alucard replied, automatically. The words left his mouth before he had time to realize he’d spoken them. “I know _what_ I am to you. You made it very clear from the start. I'm what your family has lived to kill, a vampire, a spawn of darkness. ”  
  
“You are the man that killed Dracula.”  
  
“I would be a fool to think that killing my father would make me less of a monster, don’t you think?”, Alucard answered, his voice roughened by bitterness. “I can only imagine what mourning him would make me in your eyes.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The hunter elbowed him in the side, making him wince and turn around to glare at him. His scowling eyes were met with the piercing intensity of the other man’s gray irises. This his surprise, Trevor looked indignant, almost wounded.   
  
“Listen here”, the hunter uttered. “I’m not going to lie. The thought of you killing your father was… upsetting. To say the least. I wasn’t sure which was worse, the idea that you would not go through with it or that you would. But you did. And if you hadn’t grieved for him, I wouldn’t have grieved for you.”  
  
“You grieved for your natural enemy?”, the vampire retorted, hoping to sound sketptical rather than touched.  
  
“Not at all”, Trevor replied, resolute. “I’m a Belmont. A vampire could never rouse anything but aversion in me.”  
  
In saying that, Trevor lifted a hand, to cup Alucard’s face with hesitant tenderness.   
  
“For Adrian Tepes, on the other hand…”

"Do you have a soft spot, Belmont?", the vampire suggested, making show of overcoming his astonishment better than what he actually had.

"Maybe", the hunter replied, with a nonchalance that spoke of nothing but reticent - yet heartfelt- emotion, as he looked at him in the eyes. "But don't tell Alucard. That asshole might get the wrong idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I got the idea for the title of this particular drabble because I got that one song from "A Goofy Movie" stuck in my head but didn't remember the title nor the lyrics correctly (you know the one...)


	16. Morning in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Trevor / Sypha, Morning Wood, Outdoor Sex, (NSFW)
> 
> Trevor "Morning Wood" Belmont strikes again.

“Trevor… Trevor?”  
  
The Speaker’s familiar voice roused him from his sleep. He grunted and blinked, slightly disoriented. It took him a while to realize where he was.   
  
He was laying on the ground, next to the cart, enveloped in a thick bundle of skins, fur and woolen blankets. Above him, tall, slender trees stood against the livid morning sky. The sun was not yet up and everything was quite, save for the gentle rustling of the wind in the foliage and the occasional chirping of birds. The air was crisp but it was still very warm beneath the covers.  
  
His arm was still wrapped around the Speaker’s slender waist. Sypha was looking at him over her shoulder, a look of surprise and confusion in her -clearly still sleepy- eyes.   
  
“Hello there”, he greeted her, sluggishly. “Up so early, already?”  
  
The Sorceress gave him a coy smile.  
  
“I feel like _I_ should be asking you that”, she retorted, sounding amused. “Were you having a nice dream? Perhaps one about me? Or Alucard, maybe?”  
  
It took Trevor a while to figure out what he was truly being asked, as he slowly became aware of the hardness that had stirred in his pants, pressing against the Speaker’s backside.  
  
“Oh. Sorry, I…”, he muttered, embarrassed, trying to wriggle his crotch away from her - a troublesome endeavor, considering how tightly the two of them had wrapped themselves together in the covers. “I’m not used to sleep with someone else, I- It happens in the morning sometimes. For no reason. It’s beyond my control, I swear.“  
  
Sypha seemed to find his distress very entertaining.   
  
“Too bad. I thought it quite flattering, honestly.”  
  
Trevor jolted at the feeling of the Sorceress’ hand fiddling with his fly and insinuating into his pants, wrapping around the offending erection. He felt his face grow warm. By the look Sypha gave him, it must have turned visibly red too. Her bright, blue eyes were rapidly turning a simple physiological reaction into genuine arousal.  
  
“Does it not bother you?”, she asked, sounding sincerely curious.  
  
“Only if you stop”, the hunter blurted out, feeling his throat dry.   
  
The Speaker’s eyes seemed to laugh at his display of eagerness, but her gentle touches promised fulfillment nevertheless. Or so it had seemed before her hand had retreated from his crotch. Sypha started to shift and wiggle, intently, as if struggling to change position in the tight cocoon of covers.  
  
“Sypha, this is not exactly helping…”  
  
“How about now?”, the Sorceress offered, settling back against him, guiding his hardness to nestle between her legs. “Will this do?”  
  
Trevor’s head swam once he realized she’d pulled down her pants, morbidly encasing him in the warmth of her naked thighs.  
  
“Oh _fuck_.”  
  
“I'll take it as a ‘yes’”, the Speaker snickered heartily, feeling the hunter’s arms hold her tightly and pull her against him. She rotated her hips, grinding against the heat of his crotch, feeling a fluttering pulse between her legs. That was all the encouragement Trevor needed to start bucking into pillowy softness, groaning his gratitude in the crook of Sypha’s neck.   
  
To be thrown into a spiral of sensuous, carnal pleasure immediately after slipping out of a dream felt surreal and yet, it was extremely _right_. Sypha’s hand was running through his hair, her head turned so that he could kiss him and whisper sweet words of encouragement into his ear as he arched and bucked. He could only hear her voice and the sound of his ragged breath as the rustling of the trees around him grew louder and louder, drowning the thrumming of his own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? 
> 
> 'cause they're in the woods... and it's morning


	17. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: OT3, Post-Season 2, Slice of Life, Surprises, (SFW)
> 
> Sypha and Trevor want to surprise Alucard but things don't go quite as expected.

One thing Sypha loved and hated about Alucard was that emotion he wore upon his face when she and Trevor came back knocking on his doors. Aching love hid behind those amber irises and the sight of it both warmed her chest and made it tighten with guilt at the thought of having left that lonely heart to mourn their absence.  
  
As soon as she saw him, standing in the doorway, waiting, his alabaster skin and golden hair set ablaze in the low, winter sun, she knew he’d seen them from the distance and come down to greet them. She’d ran to him, carelessly stumbling in the snow like a child, calling his name, and crashed into his open arms, holding him as tight as her strength allowed her. She filled her lungs with the scent of old books and firewood and smiled, thinking that was what home would smell like.  
  
Once she’d let him go, his face was molded into an unusual expression of pure bewilderment, eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked at her like he’d seen a human for the first time.  
  
“A bird might nest in your mouth if you don’t close it, Adrian”, Trevor addressed him, once he’d caught up with Sypha, amused by his countenance. “It’s been just a few months. Sypha’s only grown her hair a little, there’s no reason to stare at her like she’s grown a second head.”  
  
“I’m sorry we didn’t warn you in advance of our visit. We wanted it to be a surprise”, the Speaker explained, joyfully, wrapping her arm around the hunter’s waist, reeling him into the embrace. “I hope our unexpected arrival isn’t too much of a bother. With winter being well underway and all…”  
  
The vampire blinked a couple times. A smile crept onto his face as he slowly overcame his initial shock.  
  
“Not a bother at all”, he replied, lowering his eyes and placing his hands on Spyha’s hips, reverently. “I’m sure I have enough food for the three of you.”  
  
“You mean the _two_ of us”, the Sorceress corrected him. “We didn’t bring anyone else along.”  
  
Confusion flashed on the vampire’s face. Then, his smile froze as he looked up at them. His hands retreated from the Speaker’s sides, almost mortified.  
  
Sypha’s eyes searched for his, but couldn’t meet them, as those disks of amber averted from her in what looked an awful lot like _embarrassment_. She didn’t have time to ponder on how uncharacteristic of Alucard that was because, suddenly, realization dawned upon her.  
  
“What? Have we left you alone so long you’re brain has started to rot?”, Trevor taunted, trying to dispel the unexplained tension that had fallen between them.  
  
Sypha turned around to face him, looking as astonished as Alucard had a few moments before, if not more, breathless and wide-eyed like a startled doe. The corners of her mouth trembled as they curved upwards, joyful disbelief flooding her eyes.  
  
Trevor was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw the Speaker bringing her trembling hand to hold her stomach. _Then_ he knew.  
  
He’d heard stories about dogs and other animals being able to tell when a woman was pregnant by her scent alone. He figured Alucard’s vampire half must have had heightened senses, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a sap for pregnancy, but I bet those three would be. So there you go!
> 
> A little announcement: for the next three/four days updates will either be done on my mobile or not al all, since I'll be travelling. I'm off visiting my (platonic) bae and I'm not sure I'll have time and/or wifi. Sorry about that!


	18. Moon Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, OT3, Period Sex, Sexual Situations, Vampirism (NSFW)
> 
> If you hadn't seen this coming, it's on you, honestly.

In answering Trevor’s probing questions, Alucard had always insisted that acts of vampirism had little to do with sexual behaviors, contrary to what the hunter was inclined to believe (and apparently endeavoured to have him admit.) 

“I don’t think you feel sexually stimulated by a bowl of stew or a piece of fruit while you eat, Belmont”, he’d said, drily.

Trevor would have liked to retort by asking if he was the stew or the fruit in that analogy, but, upon remembering the generous concessions he’d made the vampire every other night, he’d desisted. And that had been the end of that discussion.

Nevertheless, the hunter would have gladly held Alucard to his word after seeing how conveniently involved he got in pleasuring Sypha when her moon blood flowed. 

Maybe it was the awareness of the close proximity of the sharp fangs with the Speaker’s most tender parts that troubled him, but it seemed to Trevor that the vampire’s amber eyes flashed with a peculiar intensity in those occasions. 

Sypha, on the other hand, had no complaints, arching and bucking against Alucard’s face, and breathlessly giggling at Trevor’s worry as he held her hand, squeezing harder when she moaned.

If Alucard was offended by his lack of trust, he didn’t let it show, looking at him smugly once he was done, his chin and mouth smeared with red. Apparently, that fact that he wanted to be present and very close at times like those was laughable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm advocating the normalization of periods and period sex just because. I'm not into it, nor is it a kink of mine, but I'm tired of hearing how gross an entirely natural bodily function is. (Also, it's objectively the most realistic perk of having a vampire bf, don't @ me) 
> 
> Sorry if this is weird for (probably) most of you.


	19. You Leave Like He Doesn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Alcohol (Ab)use, Angst, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Quarrelling, (SFW)
> 
> Alucard and Sypha have a fight. Trevor is a sad boi. (I'm back on my sad bullshit again)

They found Trevor passed out in an alley, bloodied nose and smelly froth at the corners of his mouth. From the looks of it, he had retched his soul out in the streets. And the looks of it weren’t good at all. 

As Sypha kneeled next to him, cupping his face, trying to get him back to his senses, his eyes were absent and kept rolling upwards into his head.

“Trevor, wake up! Look who came to pay us a visit. Adrian is here. He’s back, Trevor!”, the Speaker was muttering as the vampire crouched beside her, seeing his old friend for the first time in months. 

Gray irises gazed at him, unfocused, from tumid eye sockets. His beard was unkept and sullied with drool, his face ghastly and pale, sporting the unmistakable signs of a bar brawl. He reeked worse than he’d ever had. The vision that greeted him was nothing like the man that had jovially flipped Alucard off when he’d left him, on the threshold of his house, where he’d promised to wait for him. Instead, he’d found Sypha clutching that threshold, alone and worried sick not seeing Trevor back from his "walk." 

“So much for keeping him out of the bar”, the vampire spat, venomously. 

The Sorceress looked at him, mortified by the sudden accusatory tone. Adrian and her both knew Trevor needed to stay away from the bar. She’d promised to take care of him. She lowered her eyes, guilt and shame starting to rise within her. But that did not stop a deep, pained anger to surface as well.

“It’s easy for you to throw accusations around. You weren’t here for him”, she muttered with ice in her voice.

“I entrusted you with him while I wasn’t here. For all the love he bestows upon you, I thought you’d at least manage to keep him away from the bottle.”

The Sorceress was hurt. Alucard had never talked to her in that way. She could tell by his eyes that he was just as worried and scared for Trevor as she was, but her heartache was too strong for her to be rational about his words.

“He’s drinking because he’s suffering.”

“My point exactly.”

“He’s suffering because of you”, Sypha snapped, before she could bite back the words. She saw Alucard’s eyes widen, saw him flinch under her glare and knew he wasn’t expecting her to twist the accusation around like that. But she was a Speaker, after all, and the truth had to be said.

“He is happy with me, I know he is. I can keep him away from the bar just fine most of the time, but there are days when he pushes me away to be alone and I can’t reach him then, because I know it’s not what he needs. He misses you, Adrian.”

The vampire’s aghast face blurred as warm tears flooded her eyes.

“He truly cherishes you. I know he’s too idiotic to let you know like a normal person, but it’s true. He’s always crushed when you leave. And you... You leave like he doesn’t care. But he does. He tries to hide it, but I can see it. I can…”

Only when her voice broke she realized she’d been yelling. She’d never yelled at Alucard before. The vampire was looking at her, as surprised as she was by her sudden outburst. All the contempt had washed off his face, leaving nothing but pained grief to upset his elegant features. Sypha knew she’d hurt him then.

“I’m sorry”, she then uttered, chocking back her sobs as she buried her face in his chest. “You’re right. It was my fault. I failed you. I failed you both. I’m sorry…”

Unexpectedly, the vampire’s arms enfolded her and tears ran freely on her cheeks.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either! I just love you both so much, that I…”, she let out, wiping away her tears and forcing out a breathless giggle. “We’ve never fought before, you and I. I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Technically, it’s still Belmont’s fault”, the vampire offered, his eyes softening, “So he will have to deal with both of us tomorrow morning, when he wakes up.”

He got to his knees, lifting the senseless Trevor in his arms as if he’d been weightless. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly to redeem myself after that Anne Bronte Reference of a couple of chapters ago ('cause Anne would approve stances against alcohol consumption.)
> 
> Also, I can't go 3 days without dropping The Big Sad(tm)


	20. The One Who Didn't Flinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Headcanons, OT3, Sexual Situations, Trans Character, (slightly NSFW)
> 
> In which the kick to the crotch scene is explained.

Alucard kept his eyes on Trevor as he undressed. He’d trusted Sypha enough to let know first what to expect and, as expected by a Speaker, she’d been completely understanding. How the naked hunter confidently sprawled on the bed, waiting, would have reacted was another matter.  
The pants were off and he stood naked in front of the hunter for the very first time. Apparently unaware of the tension in the air, Trevor had merely cocked his head to the side as he looked him over, unfazed.

“Well?”, asked the vampire. If he was nervous, he was concealing it perfectly.

“Well that explains it”, replied the Belmont, shamelessly staring at his crotch. 

“It explains what exactly?”

“Why you didn’t even flinch when I kneed you there that one time”, the hunter stated, matter-of-factly. “Is this what you thought was going to scare me off from wanting to fuck you?”

“Even so, I have to say I thought you were going to be more… surprised.”

“Well, I can’t say that I am not surprised. I’ve never seen anything quite like this before.”

The hunter’s eyes followed the faded scars faming his perfectly sculpted pecs, watching the stretch of taunt muscles all the way to the narrow hips. The vampire’s physique was a picture of perfectly moulded manhood up to where a thin trail of golden hair stretching down from his belly button led to a smooth mound, parted into elegant folds.

“How…?”, the hunter attempted, pointing vaguely at the vampire’s body with a ample gesture.

“ My father and my mother were people of science, and the functioning and outward guise of human body are a mere matter of anatomical alchemy. "

“That’s a very fancy way to say you’re a man born with lady parts.”

“The fact that I’m a man makes them manly parts, actually”, the vampire corrected him, searching his companion’s face, questioningly. “Crass approximation aside, considering your utter lack of common sense, I’d expected you to behave ignorantly.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m not new to this. I’ve entertained myself with a lady of the night that hid a cock under her skirts and that surprise didn’t stop me from having a good time.”

“I told you he’s a surprising fellow”, Sypha chimed in, flashing both her lovers an encouraging smile.

“My point still stands.”

“So does my erection”, the hunter retorted, pointing downwards at the evidence. “Are we doing this or not?”

The vampire chuckled as he crawled on the where his lovers laid waiting.

“And are you sure you know what do to?”, the vampire husked, hovering over the hunter, pleased to see the man’s eyes being drawn into his, expectantly. 

  
“I’m sure you are going to tell me what to do, like the smartass you are”, Trevor retorted, bringing his face closer to his. “Don’t worry, bloodsucker, according to that lady, I’m a fast learner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not to publish this one and I'm still not convinced it's a good idea, considering I'm not ftm. All I can say is that I'd rather believe Alucard has no nuts than think his Deluxe Edition Immortal Vampire Dick(tm) is so unfathomable hard all the time it can withstand direct hits without damage. (Idk maybe that's just me tho)
> 
> (Fun fact, I've actually never mentioned Alucard's genitals before this chapter, so he can potentially be read as trans in the other chapters anyway)


	21. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Adult Situations, Magic, Oral Sex, OT3, Paganism, PWP, Threesome, Sex, (NSFW)
> 
> Sypha wants to celebrate in style. (aka, just a LOT of sex because they deserve each other and to be happy and get off together. But, like, a LOT)

The flames danced higher and higher into the night sky, so bright and scorching hot they melted the thick layer of snow covering the ground. Trevor worried for their safety, despite the risk of a wildfire to take on the frozen woods being, realistically, highly improbable. His eyes were fixed on Sypha, hands cast towards the flames with imposing resolution, her slender figure made even more striking by the blazing lights of the bonfire.

She looked intense and very intent so he’d kept quite, merely exchanging questioning glances with Alucard. From the looks of it, Sypha had left them both in the dark about her intentions.

Only once the flames burned steadily did the Speaker lower her hands and turn to her companions, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. She was obviously very proud of herself. What exactly did she had to be proud about eluded the hunter and the vampire both.

“There. It’s done.”

“What exactly has been done here, Sypha?”, the vampire inquired, sounding skeptical. 

“Are you trying to make the little vampire prince think of his mother’s execution?”, Trevor suggested, helpfully.

“Or make Belmont remember the burning of his house more vividly?” 

“Because if so, I think it’s working”, the hunter commented, drily. 

It was clear that neither of them was thrilled by the proximity with the Sorceress’s fire.

“No, of course not! I didn’t call you here to make you re-live painful moments”, the Speaker rebuked, defensively, “Though… it does sorta have to do with both those things.”

“And how does it have to do with us watching you burn a pile of our belongings and a considerable amount of food?”

“As preposterous as this is going to sound to my own ears, I do agree with Belmont on this one. That was quite inconsiderate.”

“First of all”, the Speaker cut him off, holding up a finger. “Belmont making sense is a level of sorcery unachievable by any earthly power.”

“Well, that burns more than the hellfire, here…”, the hunter remonstrated, begrudgingly.

“Secondly, I have burned nothing”, Sypha continued, a slight pout creasing her lips as she gestured towards the flames. “I have been working hard to perfect this spell for a special occasion and now I’ve mastered it perfectly. So now shut up, trust me, and enjoy your surprise.”

In saying so, she stretched her middle and index finger out and twisted her wrist. Behind her, the walls of fire parted, revealing a hollow, grassy clearing. The Speaker gestured them to follow her inside the circle of flames with a nod of her head. Trevor and Alucard exchanged a dubious glance but followed her nevertheless. As soon as they stepped in the ring of fire, the flames closed behind them with a sizzling hiss.

The hunter and the vampire were overcome with awe.

Inside the circle the air was impossibly sultry. Their heavy winter coats were superfluous in the tepid glow of an unnatural spring. The thick layer of snow that had frozen over the entire land was nowhere to be seen. Instead, sporadic flowers -flowers!- bloomed here and there amidst green, luxuriant grass. A considerable number of blankets and wolfskins had been artfully scattered on the ground, alongside some pillows that clearly belonged in Alucard’s castle and a large, low table from the Belmont’s library. Though now, instead of books, it was occupied by pots and goblets of what looked like mulled wine and a profusion of fruits - apples, pears, grapes, walnuts, cranberries… 

Trevor and Alucard were speechless. Sypha, clearly pleased by their reaction, flashed them a cocky smirk as she turned to them, acting nonchalant.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think I know why my father’s goblets were missing this morning”, the vampire commented, arching a brow. “How did you do all this?”

“I’ve been studying some spells I found in the Belmont’s library for months now. I wanted to surprise you with something special.”

“Sypha… what is all this for?”

“Tonight is the winter solstice. The longest night of the year”, she explained, letting her heavy robes fall to the ground one by one. “I figured you’d rather celebrate the pagan way rather than Christmas, Sir My-father-is-the-lord-of-darkness and Sir I-was-excomunicated-by-the-Church Belmont.”

Alucard glanced at Trevor, knowingly. By the way Sypha was smiling, it was clear she was perfectly aware of the effect her nakedness had on him.

“I think this has less to do with our religious beliefs or lack thereof, and more with the fact that you love getting us naked outdoors”, the vampire suggested, cunningly, watching the Speaker close the distance between her and the hunter.

“Maybe so”, she acknowledged, sliding the heavy wolfskin off Trevor’s shoulders and proceeding to unbutton his shirt with expert gestures, “But I’m planning for you two to have a good time too.”

“I like the sound of that”, Trevor remarked, letting the Speaker pull him forward by the collar of his shirt towards the array of blankets, whose purpose was now perfectly clear. 

“As much as I like the sound of this.” 

It wasn’t clear if she’d meant the sound of the the buckle coming undone of the noise that escaped Trevor’s throat once she slipped a hand in his trousers. The Sorceress reached backwards to pull Alucard closer, so that her slender frame was sandwiched between her two lovers, twisting her head to kiss him.   
  
Inevitably, it was a matter of seconds before the three of them laid completely naked in the circle of fire.

The heat of blazing flames would have made their clothes superfluous, if Sypha hadn’t done so already, her hands and lips kindling sparks of heat within their chests. 

Alucard closed his eyelids, feeling the Sorceress’ fingers twirl in his hair as she kissed him. He placed his hands on her neck, feeling blood pulse beneath his touch as he traced the shape of her shoulders, thumbs grazing against the elegant curve of her collarbone. Her free hand mirrored his gesture, soft lips crashing onto his again and again, parting against the length of his fangs. As expected from Alucard, the courting of their mouths was slow and sensuous. Sypha enjoyed it. Trevor apparently thought it too slow. 

The Speaker jolted and broke the kiss, abruptly, when the hunter pinched her rear, sharply.

“Very mature, Belmont”, the vampire chuckled, chasing after his mouth.

“I was starting to feel left out”, was the hunter’s excuse once Sypha pulled him from the kiss. 

“You’re such a child.”

She pushed Trevor down on his back. The hunter had no complaints, letting the Speaker pin his wrists to the ground as she kissed him deeply, assertively, humming contently when her naked chest pressed against his.

“Our Belmont doesn’t like to be kept waiting”, the vampire observed, pointedly, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll have to teach him to be patient, then”, Sypha whispered, tenderly staring into her lover’s eyes, tapping his nose. “Mind holding these for me, Alucard?”

When the vampire's hands took the place of Sypha's, it was clear she'd meant Trevor wrists.

"Patience is _really_ not my thing", he weakly protested, intercepting Alucard's knowing glance towards his rapidly hardening length.

"I'm afraid I must not be of great assistance, then", the vampire teased, bending his head down to drag his mouth across his collarbone. Trevor squirmed when he felt sharp fangs graze his skin. The low, smug chuckle that vibrated in his lover's throat was just as unhelpful.

"Fuck you", he grunted, finding the grasp on his wrists to be immovable, "I should have turned you to shoes when I had the chance."  
  
"Don't act like you don't enjoy this, Belmont. Neither of us will be fooled into thinking it for an instant."

The hunter's retort was muffled by a golden curtain falling gracefully on his neck, as Alucard kissed across his shoulder and chest, teasing his skin with his teeth, in a way -he knew- would make him stiffen in more ways than one. In return, Trevor twisted his head around to clench his teeth around the vampire's nipple. He hissed when he felt the Speaker straddle him, her body pressing his erection flat against his stomach. Silver and amber eyes both focused on the Sorceress' turquoise ones as she ground her mound along the hunter's length, teasingly. Then, she and Alucard both could feel Trevor's pulse quicken.

"Fuck, Sypha..."

If his sex was hot, hers was somehow even hotter. The feeling of her lips parting as they slid along his shaft had Trevor nearly whine. Alucard's nostrils twitched slightly too, catching the scent of her in the unnatural warmth of her spring. The red glow of the flames turned her perfect, smooth skin to molded, glistening copper. In that light, she looked as dark as she did in summer. The rosiest parts of her glistened like mother of pearl.

"The fire is going to burn all night", she informed them, nonchalantly. Trevor couldn't help but wonder if she had meant it literally or metaphorically. The Speaker reached for the table, getting a hold of a couple of wholnuts and cracking them open. "And tonight is the longest night of the year", she repeated, sensually presenting the fruit to Trevor's lips, "So I hope you're not feeling _too_ eager, Belmont."

Trevor knew he was the one most likely not to keep up with Alucard's vampiric stamina and Sypha's insatiable appetites, but he was not about to let them know that. He grinned smugly, nonetheless, flashing the Speaker a confident smirk.

"Try me, bright-eyes."

He tried to push himself up but the vampire's hold on his wrists prevented him.  
  
"Don't you think you're going to have to need to pace yourself for this, Belmont?", Alucard said, with blatantly simulated thoughtfulness.

The hunter did not care for his belittling tone, but for the closing proximity of Sypha's nether with his face, on the other hand...

"Leave it to me, Alucard", she said, settling herself to straddle the hunter's face, looking downwards at both her lovers like a queen claiming her throne, "I'll set the pace."

The pace she set was a gruelling one. At least, it was so for the hunter.  
  
Trevor was left untouched, feeling his painfully hard erection throb unattended against his lower stomach. The silver lining was that the sexual starvation he was experiencing made him relentless. Pangs of pride followed pangs of hunger, as he buried his face between the Speaker's thighs, feeling her shake under the smooth glide of his tongue along the silky softness of her weeping sex.

Sypha's moans were stifled by Alucard's kisses. The Vampire, too, would occasionally hiss through his teeth, arching against the Speaker's hand that was skillfully moving between his legs. Trevor's hands had been released and he'd finally be able to hook them around the Speakers thighs and hold her as still as possible, as she bucked and writhed against his mouth until she came undone.

Alucard caught her as she came down, listless and spent. Trevor heard her giggle breathlessly as was was settled down on her back, her head of the hunter's shoulder, a leg wrapped around the vampire's pale, slender waist and the other dangling from his arm. The light he saw in those amber eyes was one he knew all too well. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one Sypha was driving crazy. Unfortunately, it also meant his wait was far from over.

Sypha moaned right into his ear, when Alucard surged between her legs. Still breathless, Trevor felt his cock twitch and ache with need with every whimper and groan the Speaker let out, her head pressing against him with the vampire's every thrust. He looked upwards. Even upside down, as he appeared from his position, Alucard was a vision to behold. His usually collected deamour was no more, his brow furrowed, lips drawn back on his fangs as he panted, his breath heavy with desire and raucous with hunger. From the expression on his face, Trevor could imagine what Sypha's walls were doing to him. He knew that face and that feeling himself.

His hand instinctively ran to his groin, wishing to give some relief to the growing arousal. Alucard was looking straight at him, making the stirring within him turn to a knot in the pit of his stomach. His amber eyes burned as brightly as the flames surrounding them as they delved into his own, with a predatory intesity that seemed to say "you're next." Trevor was all too willing to. Nevertheless, he was my going to give in without getting back at him for having made him wait.

Alucard's eyes watched as the hunter lifted a hand and reached backwards, presenting his fingers to the Speaker's lips. Ever the good sport, Sypha guided them into her mouth, suckling gently, tongue sliding against the pads of his digits, looking at the vampire through half-lidded eyes, knowing fully well where those fingers were going to go next. Trevor could tell by the look he shot him that he knew it too.

Their teasing was sloppy and tentative, aware in its slight awkwardness. It was so unlike the grace the vampire was capable of, but it was enticing nevertheless. Sypha and him both knew how they must have looked, bare and flushed under his gaze, so willingly vulnerable and unafraid, so _human_. And he, always calm and composed, could not disguise the thrumming of the passions rising in his chest.

Trevor smirked, catching the downward shift of his golden gaze as he brought his hand between his legs and dipped his moist digits where it longed to -yet couldn't- follow.

"Isn't Sypha the prize you should be keeping your eye on?", he taunted, subtly spreading his legs, exposing his inner thigh.  
  
"Trevor's right", the speaker agreed, airily, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him forward. "That is very rude of you."

"I thought you said Belmont making sense is a sorcery unachievable by earthly powers."

"Maybe", she replied, turning her head to the side, tipping Trevor's head towards hers as she shot the vampire a sly glance. "But I have to give him credit for getting me off so well and so fast", she breathed, kissing the hunter deeply.

"I think I managed that much too a little while ago", Alucard husked, lifting the Speaker's waist off the ground, making her back arch. "And I'm about to do it again."

Judging from the sounds escaping Sypha's throat, his were no empty words. She flung her arms around the pale back, nails raking his perfect skin, pressing her forehead to his collarbone as she keened again, breathlessly. 

"Smug prick...", was Trevor's comment when the vampire bent down to kiss him, cradling Sypha's head against his shoulder.

"I don't think she minds", the vampire purred against his bottom lip.

"Oh my God...", the Sorceress groaned, dreamily, letting the vampire lay her down on the blankets again, the heaving of her chest slowly settling.

Alucard moved off of her, caressing the length of her legs, fondly.   
  
Trevor took the chance to roll over and hoover over Sypha and kiss her, tasting her smile. The fierce beauty of her pleasure had left her face glowing with soft, radiant contentment. It was a look he cherished beyond expression, even when he hadn't been the direct cause of it. He lowered himself just enough to lie on top of her without smothering her, his erection poking against her belly.

"Just between you and me", he whispered, conspiratory, the tickling of his breath against her earlobe making her giggle, "Let's agree I got you off better."

"Not everything has to be a challenge, Belmont", the vampire chastised him, offering Sypha a piece of fruit from the table.

"Of course not", the hunter conceded, accepting the wine cup his lover had poured him and taking a hearty sip, before leering at him above the chalice and adding, "But, if it were, I'd be winning."

"An empty boast, if the outcome of our first fight is a valid indicator."

"You're both wrong", the Speaker interrupted, propping herself up on an elbow, ripping a groan from Trevor's throat as her tongue chased a droplet of wine running down his neck. " _I_ would win."

"Not gonna lie, I wouldn't want to test you in combat", the hunter admitted, taking another sip of wine, willful letting more droplets ran down his chin to his chest as he sat up. "But I would otherwise like to hold you to your word any day."

The Speaker's eyes followed the crimson trickles of wine down his torso until her gaze lowered on his groin, his erection standing stiff above her chest.

"Care to back up your bragging ?"

She glanced up at him, a sly smirk on her lips. Alucard was leaning on the table, watching them, sporting the slightest tilt of his mouth to indicate his amusement. She shot him a meaningful look and he passed her a glass vial from the table. It was scented oil. The two of them shared one mind when it came to ganging up on the hunter.

"You're on, Belmont", she promised, dragging out her words in a meaningful way, and pulled Trevor forth by the hips.

"Oh _fuck_..."

A silly, satisfied smile pulled at his lips as the Speaker buried her face between his legs, her tongue dragging along his length, dark hair tingling with the warmth of her breath. Feeling her kisses on his thighs and groin filled him with a wordless, childlike joy. It wasn't much of a stimulation, but he enjoyed the attention. There was no delight quite like the promise of getting his cock sucked.

" _Fuuuuck_..."

The curse was drawn out when her lips wrapped around his head, tongue lapping at the slit like she knew he liked. Feeling her oiled up hand reach around and slip along the cleft of his rear was just as pleasant. He instinctively arched his back, her fingers slowly insinuating inside him. He couldn't help but buck against her mouth then, eyes shut and teeth digging into his bottom lip. He'd waited so long the prodding of her digits felt already enough to take him to the edge. Between her loving sucking and the smooth glide of her fingers inside him, he was sure it wouldn't have been too long before he'd have to concede the Speaker her well-earned victory.

Yet, before long Sypha reminded him she was not all sweetness and compliance. Trevor jolted, a genuine whimper escaping his mouth. The Speaker had curled her fingers, harshly, roughly hitting the spot she'd been only gently grazing so far. Apprehension showed on Trevor's face when she decided to let him feel her teeth. His threatened shaft twitched nevertheless. The Sorceress knew intimidation worked as well as meekness. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Sypha... Fuck-"

The profusion of his praise was cut short once the Speakers mouth was off him, her fingers reatreating too, leaving him empty and aching.

"Sypha, _please_ ", he whined, hoarsely, arms trembling, "You win! You win! Please. I was so close..."

"I know", she said, nonchalantly, wiping her mouth, "And as much as I like the sound of you begging, I'd rather give Adrian a chance at winning you too."

As she spoke, a pair of cool, demanding hands were on his hips, pulling him backwards against an unmistakably smooth, firm frame.

"Are you ready, Belmont?" the vampire husked against his neck, peppering his back and shoulders with nips.

"Do it, Adrian", Trevor hissed, demandingly, turning his upper body around as much as his position allowed him to hook an arm around Alucard's neck and pull him close, against his hungry mouth. " _Fuck me_."

"I thought you'd never ask. But I feel your phrasing could still use some work."

"Shut your mouth and get on with it."

As Sypha had warned them, the fires truly did burn the whole night long. In a metaphorical sense, not so much.   
  
They took breaks, cuddling and occasionally napping, jesting and flirting over a cup of wine, feeding each other pieces of fruits, now playfully, now seductively. They'd come up with some drinking games too and had some fun putting on each other's clothes, though they ultimately ended up naked anyway.  
  
At some point Sypha had begun telling stories, running a hand through Alucard's hair and cradling Trevor's head in her lap. The hunter had ended up falling asleep for a couple hours. The Vampire and the Speaker had some time to have fun on their own before he woke up again, during the darkest hour.

When the first lights of the day had started dawning, Alucard was the first to notice. Partly, because of his heightened vision, partly because Sypha and Trevor were otherwise occupied.

The Vampire had to admire their stamina.   
  
The Speaker had been awake most of the night and she was just then showing signs of tiredness, as she straddled Trevor's lap, bracing herself backwards on his chest as she moved, rising and falling in time with her breath. Her sex was flushed, ripe and swollen from their prolonged coupling. Her brows knit slightly when she let herself fall down. Even as wet as she was, Trevor was quite girthy, not something to be taken lightly, even after a whole night of lovemaking. There was no doubt she was sore. Yet, there she was, taking her pleasure and giving him a show, rolling her hips languoursly and arching her back for his eyes to feat upon the wanton curve of her back.

Trevor's eyes were on her the entire time. If Alucard didn't know him better, he would have thought he had nothing left to give. But the embers of his passions were rekindled with the Speaker's every move, as she took him deeper and deeper.

He was rock hard and glistening with sweat. His muscles bulged underneath his tough, rough skin, glowing like hot metal in the blazing light of the flames. His mouth hung open, letting out raucous breaths every time Sypha's hips met his. Gray eyes burned with heart-aching passion, overflowing with touching devotion. The Vampire could see him quiver, he could feel his blood boil and the pulse of his heart grow stronger and faster until he could hardly stand it.

Trevor pushed himself up, arms wrapped around the Speaker's waist and feet planted on the ground as he started thrusting upwards into her with his whole body. His toes twitched from the effort, his thighs shook as he buried his face against Sypha's back, fervently groaning his rising pleasure along her spine. His rapture was complete and sublime. Calloused hands dragged across velvet skin, adoringly, famished reverence moving his fingers to the places of her she wordlessly craved him to touch.

When they finally came, they did it together. Sypha went limp in Trevor's arms, leaning backwards into his embrace with her whole weight, panting and listless and spent. Streght had seemingly left the hunter too as he slumped down, laying back and rolling to the side, still holding his lover, his sex growing soft inside her.

"I think you finally did it, Belnades", Alucard congratulated her, fondly, brushing her hair from her forehead as he settled next to her, covering the tree of them with a blanket, "You killed the last Belmont."

"It was... a good fucking way to go...", were Trevor's last words before exhaustion took him.

The Speaker giggled breathlessly, her bright blue eyes closing.

"Was it not the best, longest night of your life?", she asked in a breath. Happiness still shone brighter than tiredness on her face. The sight made Alucard's heart tighten in his chest.

"Unforgettable", the vampire assured her, "Now sleep, I'll keep watch until the fire dies out and its spring ends."

With those words, he kissed her lids and she fell asleep.

Alucard stayed awake, watching the sun rise and the magic flames slowly burn into the day, knowing fully well that neither him or Trevor were ever going to see flames and not think of that night.

The Speaker had achieved her goal. He'd burned her imagine into their minds, casting a light so bright it could chase away the shadows of their trauma. Even in the darkest hour, her shape was their beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really into the idea of Trevor calling Sypha "Bright Eyes".
> 
> (also, I've written this on my phone on a 5 hour bus trip, forgive me if there's typos, I'll edit them later)


	22. The Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Angst, Major Character Death, Mourning, OT3, Post-OT3, Post-Season 2, Senile Dementia, Trauma, (SFW)
> 
> Death is hard to deal with, age is an unfeeling antagonist and memory is a merciless mistress.

A shiver had woken her, followed by the chilling awareness of the empty place left in the bed, next to her. Trevor was gone and so was his sword.  
  
She’d ran out of the house without even putting shoes on, only a woolen coat to shield her from the cold. Her lungs ached with every breath, her teeth seemingly frozen to the core as she called his name over and over, desperately. Darkness seemed to swallow her voice. Behind the faint glow of her lantern, the night was pitch black. The track left by Trevor’s steps on the frozen snow seemed to disappear at every turn. She kept stumbling, her naked feet gone completely numb.  
  
Finally she found him deep in the woods, sword in hand, pale as a ghost trembling in the cold. He had nothing but his nightgown on and a wild, raving look in his distant eyes as he called for someone who wouldn’t have answered.  
  
“Show yourself! I know you’re here somewhere!” His voice was a roar but the night had no ears to listen to his cries. “Come out and fight, you coward!”  
  
“Trevor, stop!”, she cried, throwing her arms around him. “No one’s here. There’s no one here… He’s _gone_ , Trevor. You won’t find him here…”  
  
His flailing ceased as soon as she throw her coat over his shoulders. Cold and realization sunk in and his eyes went vacant. Her hands weren’t as strong as they’d been, but were enough to sooth him nevertheless, despite their frailness. After his passion left him, he looked almost small as she led him back home, his once strong back bent by time and sorrow.   
  
Her heart sat heavy in her chest as she put Trevor to bed once more. Her hand grazed his head, feeling bare skin where his graying hair had receaded.  
  
She kept watch in the dark until he fell asleep and then even after that.  
  
She’d been told that growing old was going to be hard, that time could weaken the heart and soften the mind. Yet, nothing she’d heard had been enough to prepare her for Trevor’s night escapes. As frightful and harrowing as they were, she knew, deep down in her heart, they were inevitable. It was tough not too be always aware of the emptiness that laid between the two of them, in a bed built for three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Sad(tm) is back with a vengeance.


	23. Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Feelings, OT3, Post-season 2, Sexual Situations, (NSFW)
> 
> In which Trevor is an annoying brat but Alucard doesn't mind.

Trevor had a soft spot for Alucard. Time and intimacy had made it plain.

Even so, the hunter had never forsaken his provocative attitude. His taunts and gibes were now affectionate rather than confrontational, harbingers of his wish to capture a glimpse of Alucard’s candor, a flicker of the raw heart that recoiled behind his cool exterior. 

Sypha could see that searching light in the hunter’s eyes as he undressed his lover. Gray irises displayed a need and a hunger that ran deeper than lust. Trevor kissed him like he wanted to pry his lips open, roughening his mouth with sharp sucks and bites. His touches were purposefully forceful as he led him on the bed where Sypha laid, still atingle from Trevor’s kissing her between her legs. The hunter became assertive when he got like that. The vampire graciously complied, amusing himself with presenting his lover with a show of complete self-control, the serene indifference that so frustrated him. 

Trevor had Alucard on his knees, a hand curling into a fist in his golden hair, twirling it into a rope around his knuckles as he pulled his head back, the other on the small of his back, pushing down to make him arch as he surged into him. Alucard barely budged, hands steadily planted into the mattress as he shot him a dirty look over his shoulder, fully knowing it was only bound to rile the hunter up more. His feigned indifference served its purpose.

Sypha could see that familiar fire in Trevor’s eyes, that unrelenting greediness for delving deeper and deeper as he moved. Even there and then, as he was inside him, he was searching for a way to get underneath Alucard’s skin. 

Yet, nothing he attempted earned him what he craved. The vampire merely showed appreciation for the attention. It seemed nothing he did was enough to shake the his impeccable demeanor. In the long run, Trevor’s frustration turned to ardor and his resolution was abandoned for the zealous indulgence of his own pleasure. His jaw hung slack with fervent panting, his dark head pressed against his lover’s golden one as his strong arms held the other’s perfect ivory built. Alucard’s pale frame withstood the insurgence of his passion, unshakable, until it was him who upheld their combined weight and not the other way round.

Sypha and the vampire exchanged a knowing glance, as Trevor lost himself, as if to say ‘our beloved troublemaker, ever so eager.’ Yet, just as the hunter had ceased to find a way to ignite his lover’s most sincere passions, he found one in the midst of his own rapture. All it took was a word, exhaled in a fervent sigh next to Alucard’s hear.

“Adrian…”, he’d whispered.

Sypha saw amber eyes widen, steady arms start to buckle, elegant lips parting. The mask had fallen. 

Fine shoulder blades creased the alabaster skin of his back as they met. His heaving chest and darkening face pressed into the mattress, as his body finally yielding to Trevor’s weight. The Speaker’s own heart beat faster. Trevor had never called him that before. She could tell how much it meant to him as he looked at her, eyes glazed over with grateful tears.

“Adrian”, the hunter uttered over and over again, with more intent, welcoming that name into his mouth, into his throat, into his chest. In calling him, he seemed to carve that name in the halls of his heart.

Sypha’s hand ran between her legs, where warmth pooled once again. Trevor was the sun and she and Alucard both succumbed to his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really ashamed of the fact that I didn't think about Trevor and Sypha calling Alucard with his actual name until halfway through writing these drabbles. So here's something touchy-feely to redeem myself.


	24. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: OT3, Post-Season 2, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, (SFW)
> 
> Alucard can't sleep.

Their sleeping habits had changed ever since her belly had started to show. Now she slept on her side, following Alucard’s advice. Trevor had allowed her his pillow. Every night, he placed it to sustain her limbs, his rough, calloused hand caressing the waxing curve of her stomach as he kissed her goodnight. She never would have guessed him to be this thoughtful and tender when she’d first met him, a gruff, unfeeling, smelly hunter. It was amazing what time and care could do to a hardened heart. Just as it was amazing what sleeping in a soft bed could do to someone as austere and spartan as him. Trevor had been used to sleep on the cold, hard ground for long, unforgiving years. Now, their bed had made him soft and spoiled. He couldn’t sleep well without a pillow under his head.  
  
She wasn’t surprised by the sight that was presented to her eyes when she woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes fluttered open on the image of Trevor’s sleeping face. He looked serene as a child, his cheek pressed against the chiseled smoothness of Alucard’s skin. The vampire’s chest was his new pillow. He didn’t sleep at her side anymore, but his arm was draped across their lover, his hand was still entwined with hers, in the space between their bodies.  
  
“Having trouble sleeping?”  
  
When she glanced upwards, she saw the vampire’s amber eyes fixed on hers, softened by fondness.   
  
“What about you? Why are you still awake?”, she asked in a whisper.   
  
Alucard’s gaze glimmered with the light of a secret smile. The Speaker knew that expression well, secretive and vaguely obnoxious.  
  
“I’ve been laying awake for sometime now”, he explained, bringing a hand downwards to cup her stomach, reverently. “I can hear it, Sypha.”  
  
She felt her eyes widen.  
  
“You can hear it…?”  
  
“A heartbeat”, Alucard replied, with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I'm fucking sick so I haven't been writing a lot these days. :')


	25. The Hand That Rocks The Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Angst(y), Creepy Stuff, OT3, Post-Season 2, (SFW)
> 
> Trevor "Concerned Dad" Belmont, gets a scare.

Trevor had woken up form his slumber in time to hear the infant’s sharp cries die out. He blinked and sat up in the bed. The air of the night was still and silent once more. Next to him, Sypha stirred in her sleep, seemingly too tired to be woken by the cries of their child. He moved without a sound, slipping out of their bed and finding his way towards the room where his firstborn slept. He peaked inside.   
  
Everything was silent and still. The cold, eerie light of the moon poured inside the room, turning the world to a faded, blue, unnatural hue. The candle had been blown out, smoke stretching in silver coils in the moonlight. His eyes went to the wooden cradle he’d carved during Sypha’s pregnancy. It was empty. Next to it, the window was open on the dark night sky, curtains drifting in the breeze.  
  
Trevor walked towards it and leaned on the windowsill, looking outside.   
  
A tall, wavering shadow loomed in the air a little further from the window, floating high off the ground, long dark robes flapping in the night air. In sharp contrast with the general blackness of their owner, pale, slender hands held a wriggling bundle of white cloth, from which emerged two small, plump fists, curling and uncurling at the dark figure.   
  
“Jesus fucking Christ… I swear, if I didn’t know it was you who rocks my child’s cradle at night I would have jumped the Morning Star without a second thought”, Trevor exhaled, running a hand across his face. “For someone who doesn’t appreciate being compared to a creature of the night, you sure seem to enjoy acting like one, Adrian.”  
  
“I resent the implication”, the vampire replied, floating towards the window again. The roused infant gurgled happily in his honorary father’s arms, entirely unharmed and seemingly unimpressed by the nocturnal escapade. “My intention was merely to keep the crying from waking you up.”  
  
“I appreciate the thought”, Trevor replied, holding his arms out to receive his child as he gazed up at his floating lover, fondly. “But you’re still a fucking creep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christms to those who celebrate it! To everyone else, a merry december tuesday.
> 
> I'm still Fucking Sick(tm) & everything hurts :') So, forgive me, but I haven't written more. Still, I'm happy I got as far as I did. I managed to do a "Castlevania Advent" anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> Thank you to all of yuo who've read it, left kudos and especially to those of you who left comments. They've made me happier than you might probably think.


	26. Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: OT3, (Implied) Pegging, Post-Season 2, Sexual Situations, Trans! Alucard, (NSFW)
> 
> Sypha gets greedy and nobody minds.

Though her grip had loosened, her hand was still between Trevor’s legs, his hand on hers, guiding her. The hunter’s other hand was on Alucard’s, their fingers entwined over her drop shaped breast, feeling her heartbeat thunder under their palms as she stuttered towards her climax.  
  
“Adrian…”, she sighed his name, leaning her head back on his shoulder, trusting her lovers’ arms to hold her up when her knees started to buckle.   
  
“Yes, darling?”, the vampire’s sultry voice husked in her ear, making her squirm lightly at the tickling sensation. She heard his smile in his whisper. It was a good moment to ask.  
  
Her eyes travelled downwards, admiring the shape of Trevor, sprawled underneath her, unsatisfied yet patiently waiting, his burly legs slightly spread to give them room. She watched his chiseled inner thighs meet in the middle, inviting in a way she’d been re-discovering for a while.  
  
“Can I have your cock?”  
  
“Again?”, Alucard stressed his words with a surge of his hips. “You’re a tough one to please.”  
  
She whimpered, feeling over stimulated by his presence within her and the sight below her both.  
  
“No, not like that”, she explained, sheepish, “I meant… like we talked about…”  
  
Her hand reached backwards, trailing the length of his smooth, marble thigh pressed against the back of her own until it reached his hip and her fingers curled around the leather strap, longingly.   
  
Sypha couldn’t see Alucard’s face but she felt Trevor’s eyes spoke for the silence that followed. The pause, however, wasn’t as long as she’d feared. A low, rumbling chuckle vibrated against her back. Strong, alabaster arms looped around her waist.  
  
“You know the idea didn’t initially thrill me, Sypha. But I’d be lying if I said I’m not intrigued to see it.”  
  
“I feel like we should get back on the road soon, Sypha”, the hunter commented as he watched the vampire fasten the leather strap around the Speaker’s waist, feeling his body betray the pretend coolness of his demeanor at the sight. “Staying too long here with Alucard is making you greedy.”  
  
“Maybe so. But it makes you giving, Belmont”, Alucard conceded, giving a playful swat on Sypha’s backside once the last buckle was secured. “It looks quite good on you, Belnades. Now do me proud.”  
  
“I thought she intended to do _me_.”  
  
“And I do”, Sypha turned to him, flashing him a smile that had nothing to share with her initial sheepishness, leaning her weight on one hip, “Are you ready, Belmont?”  
  
Trevor was looking her over in a way that suggested words wouldn't have conveyed just how ready he was. He smirked right back at her, a touch of color high on his cheekbones as he hooked a hand behind one of his knees and lifted his leg up against his chest.  
  
“How do you want me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one with (explicitly) trans! Alucard because I needed it. (I needed it so much, in fact, that I recovered enough from being Sick(tm) to write this) (jk antibiotics helped a LOT)  
> Thank you for the get better messages, y'all are so freakin kind!


	27. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Angst, Character Death, Original Character, OT3, Post-Season 2, (SFW)
> 
> The gang has a child and they live happily together. Until...

Trevor had always talked about the way he used to play in the woods of the Belmont estate as a child. Sypha and Alucard loved to listen to him reminisce of those days. For years he’d spoken of them as if the ancient happiness had been long lost for him. Ever since their child had been born, however, he seemed to have realized that happiness had found his way back to him. Now, he spoke of the places of his childhood games as if fire had never touched them.   
  
The ruins of his family’s hold came alive again with sharp, joyful cries, when the hunter indulged his child in forgotten games his father had taught him. The woods around the house echoed with shrill shrieks of delight as well, when their child was allowed to wander off with Alucard, the latter, more often than not, in wolf form.   
  
The child had taken a liking to play with his second father in that way. Hunter and prey were roles that they exchanged during their wild chases in the woods. The vampire hadn’t been to thrilled by the idea, but the child loved it, so he’d learnt to cherish the results of his indulgence.  
  
Trevor and Sypha would often sit around in the garden they’d built among the ruins and listen to the sounds of their games as they worked. After defeating Carmilla’s hordes, there hadn’t been much more to do but go back to care for their home and for their child, rebuilding the walls that time and violence had tore down, together.  
  
On that winter day, the sky looked as clear and bright as their future. The air was crisp and chilly. Snow covered the ground and what remained of the trees.  
  
Sypha pricked her ears. The woods were vast, but in that perfect frozen stillness the wind still brought the distant sound of howling and her child’s voice in the distance. She’d caught Trevor’s glance and smiled.   
  
The feeling of elation was short lived, however.   
  
Her heart sunk in her chest when she saw Alucard emerge from the door of the hold. The smile died on her lips.  
  
In the distance, the howling stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was done with the angst, here's a piece of information for you:
> 
> I (much like wolves) go after children too.
> 
> (yes, hello, I'm a horrible person)


	28. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: A LOT of Self-Indulgence, OT3, Post Season 2, Slice of Life, Sexual Situations, (mildly NSFW)
> 
> Trevor "Bedhead" Belmont is a whole lot of lazy ass husband material. Alucard is a judgy hypocrite.

As an orphan and as the fallen descendant of centuries-old bloodline of hunters, Trevor had his shares of harsh nights on the cold, hard, ground. He would make himself to be a tough, austere man. Yet, the new life he led with his lovers was spoiling him. Ever since having rediscovered the joys of a straw mattress and a feather pillow, waking up in the morning had become a struggle.  
  
They’d built their bed large enough for the three of them and soft enough to lighten the weight of the years they’d spent sleeping in unforgiving places. Their nest was warm and comfortable in the morning, and sunlight was cruel to disrupt his rest in that way, tapping at his eyelids with its rays.  
  
When light dragged his slumbering conscience into awareness, he stirred. An enterprise of considerable effort, given he felt like he’d sunk in the plush hug of the mattress. His limbs were so heavy that shifting them felt like pushing boulders. He groaned his displeasure earnestly, grimacing at the disruption of his rest.  
  
“Bloody hell…”  
  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty! I was starting to think I should poke you with a stick to get you to budge.”  
  
His eyelids fluttered open, hearing the playful thrill Sypha’s voice. He blinked a couple times before he could make sense of the scene he'd opened his eyes to.   
The Speaker was looking at him with an unusual spark in her eyes. Her disheveled hair stuck to her forehead, framing her glowing, smirking face. There was a hint of color high on her cheeks and a hint of mischief in the curl of her rosy, glossy lips. She was lazily twirling her fingers across Alucard’s chest, one leg draped over his hip. The vampire had a similar sardonic smirk plastered on his face as he traced the graceful curve of the Speaker’s back. He looked just as ruffled and appeased as his companion.  
  
“Welcome among the living, Belmont.”  
  
The hunter stared at them, feeling vaguely disoriented.  
  
“Did you two…?“  
  
“Oh, yes”, Alucard gloated.  
  
“Twice!”, Sypha chimed in, cheerfully, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “And you slept through the whole thing.”  
  
“God…”, Trevor groaned, dragging a hand across his face, head falling back down on the mattress.  
  
“So much for being an expert hunter, Belmont. Such heightened senses you have…”, the vampire taunted, mercilessly, “I’m sure your family would be proud.”  
  
“It’s not my fucking fault, alright? It’s this damned bed. It’s making me soft…”  
  
Sypha chuckled. Apparently, she found his distress to be laughable. She gave Alucard one final kiss and rolled off him to settle at Trevor’s side.  
  
“If your worry is getting soft, I bet I can help with that…”, she purred against his hear, placing a hand on his chest, tracing his scars with her digits.  
  
The haze of sleep was still too heavy on his mind for Sypha’s teasing to work immediately. Once the morning sluggishness had worn off, all it took was a couple of kisses along his jawline and the stroking of her thigh against his before the sheets were rising above Trevor’s groin.  
  
After that, things naturally led to Sypha straddling Trevor’s lap, rolling her hips wantonly, and ended with Trevor arching upwards into her one last time before before falling backwards onto the mattress, his lungs hollowed by a sigh of fulfillment. Sypha was smiling down at him with complicit sympathy, the motion of her hips stuttering to an end. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, not without a hint of self-indulgent satisfaction, as she cocked her head to the side. She liked to witness the sweet abandon she could cause him as much as he liked to bask in the sensuous weariness that took him, once appeased.  
  
“I take it back”, he groaned, appreciatively stroking the length of the Speaker’s thighs. “I love this bed.”  
  
“Look at you, Belmont; a grown man languishing in bed until noon”, the vampire teased, running a hand through the tousled mane of golden locks. “Sypha is spoiling you.”  
  
“I don’t care”, he whispered, fervently, pulling the panting Sorceress down and planting reverent kisses on each of her breasts before claiming her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was SO close to turn into another Belmont morning wood story, I swear tg...
> 
> (Also, this is to make up for the Big Sad(tm) I dropped on you yesterday. Bear with me.)


	29. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Feelings, Post-Season 2, Pre-OT3, (SFW)
> 
> Nobody was ever lonely in Trevor's house.

After their arrival, the castle seemed a different place. They hadn’t settled in an invasive way, nor done much to effectively alter anything.  
There had been a definite change, nonetheless. The air itself felt warmer, kinder. Their presence had filled the emptiness of his house. Now his halls were imbued with their scent. At times, he found himself following its traces through the castle, subconsciously looking for them.  
  
That evening, the trail of leather and steel led him to find Trevor curled up on a pile of wolfskins on the floor, before the hearth, his burly built wrapped up in the blanket he’d given him on the day of their return. He seemed sound asleep. The ever frowning brow was smooth and relaxed, for once, his dark lashes glimmering in the light of the fire. There was something in the calm defenselessness of a man - a _Belmont_ \- who’d been his enemy from birth, sleeping in his father’s household that compelled the vampire to stop and stare. He watched him from the threshold of the room he’d give him. Even though the castle was his, that space didn’t feel his anymore. He’d been left alone for so long, he felt that he didn’t belong to the warmth of the life Trevor had brought along with him to his world of stone and silence. He couldn’t tell if it was because of his vampire half or the manners his mother had taught him, but he couldn’t bring himself to cross the doorway, despite how much he wished to.  
Trevor got him out of his embarrassment, out of the blue. Keeping his eyes closed, he lifted the blanket.   
  
“Come here.”  
  
“I’m not Sypha, Belmont”, the vampire huffed, amused by the hunter’s mistake.  
  
Except, there had been no mistake.  
  
“I know that. I can tell when you are around”, Trevor replied, opening an eye to look at him.  
  
“Also, because I’m right here”, Sypha revealed her presence, waving at him from behind Trevor’s back. She’d been perfectly eclipsed by the hunter’s frame. Alucard had to smile at that.  
  
“So?”, Trevor urged him, patting on the wolfskins next to him. “Gonna join us or not?”  
  
Alucard glanced at him. There was no hint of malice or annoyance in his eyes. The hunter had genuinely offered him a spot by his side. That was an invitation. The vampire’s eyes softened and he stepped inside.  
  
Trevor threw the cover over him when he laid at his side, facing him. Amber eyes searched his own and he returned the gaze, a hint of fondness in his irises.  
  
“I went down to the hold today. You did a good job down there. It looks better now than it ever had”, the hunter said, “ I’m not going to lie, I thought you were going to throw away half the stuff.”  
  
“The content of your family’s trove does not agree with my sensitivity, but it’s not my place to dispose of what upsets my sensitivity, is it not?”  
The vampire expected a snarky remark but it never came. Instead, the last Belmont merely stared at him and grinned, almost affectionately.  
“Thank you”, he murmured, finally.  
  
“It’s the least I could do”, Alucard replied, never averting his gaze. “After all, I owe it to the man who invited me into his childhood home.”  
Silence fell between then, after that. The gruff, unrefined, loud-mouthed hunter that acted tough all the time, like he didn’t care, was smiling at him in a way that told that he did care. He cared a lot.  
  
Sypha appeared above Trevor’s shoulder, shooting them a knowing glance. She stretched her hand out to brush Alucard’s hair away from his face. She gave Trevor a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek and then settled back on the wolfskins, disappearing behind Trevor’s back.  
“Come on, you two. Just pretend I’m not here, alright?”  
  
The vampire saw the hunter’s scar grow paler against the flushed skin. To his pleasure, it was hard to tell if it had been for the kiss or the visible embarrassment that clearly hindered him to speak his mind. He chuckled softly under his breath but said nothing. He was feeling embarrassed himself. To face Trevor openly like that and not to able to say all the words he’d kept within his chest for so long was indeed quite embarrassing.  
  
He turned around and rolled to the side, giving Trevor his back. It was easier to speak without looking into those prying, piercing, blue eyes.  
“I have to thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For making this house a home again.”  
  
The silence that followed was long enough to make him wonder whether he’d said too much or too little. Then, something warm and firm wrapped around him. It was Trevor’s arm, holding him and pulling him back into his embrace.  
  
“You have done great things with the Belmont hold, but you haven’t done much up here in the castle. There’s still a lot of work to do up here”, the hunter murmured. Alucard could feel the hunter pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “Now that we’re here, we can help you rebuild. Will you let us?”  
  
“Do you want an invitation, Belmont? Like a vampire?”  
  
“No, just your permission”, the hunter retorted. “I may not have had one for a long while now, but I still remember what a home looks like. I’ll do my best to show one to you too.”  
  
The vampire cupped the hand holding his chest with his own.  
  
“We missed you, Alucard”, the Speaker uttered, voicing what screamed in the silence between Trevor’s words.  
  
Alucard didn’t reply. He felt that, if he did, his companions would have heard his voice crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo' feels. (But the good kind, this time!)


	30. Beneath the Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Angst, Death Mentions, OT3, Post-Season 2, (SFW)
> 
> Since y'all wanted to suffer, here's the sequel to Chapter 27 ('The Boy Who Cried Wolf'), where the trio has to sort out the trauma of loosing their child.   
> Enjoy!

When they’d gotten there, it had been too late. They’d followed the red streaks on the snow, running, as if they would have led to anything else but a bunch of tore rags and chunks of what had once been flesh. Now it was meat and nothing more.   
  
The winter had been a harsh one. The wolves had come down the mountains to feed. It was natural, it was to be expected. What neither of them would have expected was the series of fateful confidences that had turned a mere mistake, a brief omission of care, into an inevitable tragedy.   
  
After all they’d been through, after all the times the throw of them had faced a worse, more gruesome and painful end, a death like that felt so mundane, so vapid. And yet it had happened anyway. Now they were left to face the void that the trustful carelessness of an instant had wrought into their lives and regret it forever.   
  
There had been nothing to do but pick up the pieces the animals’ hunger had left behind and cry, mourning the life whose end they couldn’t help but feel they’d been responsible for.   
  
The pain was unspeakable, so deep it left no room for anything else to exists in their hearts and minds. Yet, beneath the grief, ran another terror. Sypha could feel it in the silence seeping between them, the awareness eating her from the inside. She kept her mouth shut, no matter how much her heart ached, she could not spill the words it screamed into her chest, for, if she had, she knew, it would have tore them apart faster than silence did.   
  
_Whose fault had it been?_   
  
She knew she couldn’t ask that question, no matter how much it burned on the tip of her tongue. Because of her omission, she could not say anything else. No other words could leave her mouth, neither of comfort, nor of mourning. Not for Trevor, even if he was slowly going mad with mourning, drinking his way through the pain, like the bottle could fill the void or take his life. Not even for Alucard.   
  
Something had slipped her lips, however, when he’d seen her bury what remained of her child in the garden she’d built among the ruins of the Belmont hold.   
  
“So she can sleep beneath the roses”, she’d let out, before she could think of what she was saying, “With her brothers and sisters.”  
  
She’d never told anyone about the children that had come before, the ones that hadn’t lived long enough to see their own birth. She hadn’t wanted anyone to know. Even so, she’d planted roses above each of their graves, so that she could have remembered them all. In spring, her garden would have counted five rose bushes.   
  
She hadn’t said anymore and Alucard hadn’t replied but she knew he’d understood. He’d disappeared before she’d time to regret letting him find our her secret that way.  
  
After the incident, Trevor hadn’t sought him when he was around. Now that was gone, even his absence felt like an insult to him. Sypha had kept silent, inert, leaving her guilt unspoken, even if her distance left Trevor with no one to hold on to. All he had then was his own sense of guilt and an unforgiving, aimless rage.   
  
He’d left one morning, armed to his teeth, without saying a word. Sypha had seen him go and knew he was going after the wolves. It was insane, pointless. A mourning man trying to get revenge against nature. She knew she should have stopped him, but did nothing, instead. She’d cried her heart out day and night after her child had died. Sorrow had left her weak, sleepless and numb. She relished the idea that the howling that tormented her at night would stop. A silly, grieving, irrational part of her truly wished Trevor to lay waste to every single wolf that still walked the Earth. It was grief, speaking. She knew. But somewhere, deep in her core, she felt that Trevor had to do something to redeem himself from his share of fault too. Or maybe even die, mauled by the beasts that had taken her child and her happiness from her. She dared not to even think it, but within her she knew she’d been blaming them both.  
  
She only knew she’d wished for the wrong thing when he came back to the castle. His cape and clothes were bloodied and torn and he limped slightly from one leg. Behind him stretched a trail of blood. But it was not his own.   
  
She’d thought nothing could have hurt her more than the death of her child. She’d been wrong.  
  
“He was among them when I found the pack. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t-“, Trevor stuttered, his voice cracking and quivering with sobs as he looked at her, his big blue eyes begging for forgiveness. “I didn’t want to do it. I didn't... It was as if he wanted me to.”  
  
He laid the prize of his hunt to her feet. She fell to her knees.   
  
Alucard’s torn body was not the offering that her acrimonious, vengeful heart had wanted. Deep in her mind, however, something told her it was a prize it had brought upon itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys LITERALLY asked for it.


	31. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: A goodbye.
> 
> (SFW)

Time truly did wonders. With time, familiarity had turned to tender feelings. With time, the tree of them had started to think that, whatever the nature of their tender feelings for each other was, it might as well have been called love, though they’d all been oddly reluctant to say that much. They spelled it wordlessly, in the way they looked at each other, thought of each other, cared for each other.   
  
It hadn’t been a revelation. By the time they’d known their feelings, they’d simply slipped into it, unknowingly yet wholeheartedly. It had been as natural as breathing. Soon, it’d grown just as vital too.   
  
Sypha would often wonder about how miraculously it had occurred. For how different they were from each other, it was as if the seasons of their souls had turned and their hearts shared a long sought-for spring. It felt right, like existing at the right place and the right time. It wasn’t as if they’d changed. They hadn’t need to. Alucard was still aloof and inscrutable. She was still free-spirited and impulsive. Trevor was still crude and careless. Even so, it was weird to see just how much closeness could bring between them. They fit together, in some strange, unspeakable manner, the same way stars shared the sky.  
  
That was why, when the time had come for the to part ways, she hadn’t been worried. She knew their bond was stronger than distance, stronger than time itself. No matter how much it hurt for them to split at times, no matter how much her heart ached in her chest as she watched Trevor or Alucard’s figure slowly fade into the horizon, she knew their love filled the void left by the miles they walked apart from each other. They had their own duties to fulfill, each their own battle to fight, their dreams to follow. Not even their shared affection could stand in the way of that.  
  
Once the shapes of her lovers had become indistinguishable from the distance she’d travelled, Sypha looked down to her hands. Even though her vision blurred from the tears, her eyes settled on the two twin metal bands on her finger. One golden, like Alucard’s hair, the other silver, like Trevor’s eyes. She didn’t think they would have needed them to remind each other of the words they’d shared between parted lips and twined hands. But now they sure felt like a good anchor to hold on to.  
  
They’d been an unlikely trio from the very start. Time was a test they could stand. She knew, as she laid asleep every night, her spirit would have laid alongside the two of them in that special, precious space they’d created for each others in their hearts and minds.  
  
They were in love. There was nothing on their paths that would have changed that. And when their paths would have crossed again, they would have sealed the promise of their love again and again. The road was long, life ahead was ripe with promises of happiness for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this collection (or at least, end it for now) with something to sum up my feelings as I wait for season 3. I might still come back to this when inspiration strikes. For now, let this be an end.
> 
> I'll take this chance to thank you all for sticking with me so far, for the kudos and the many, kind comments. You guys have no idea how much this amazing support did for me. I haven't been writing like this in a very long time. I wasn't expecting to find such an amazing, open-minded fandom and such nice people. It's been an amazing journey.   
> So, thank you. And happy New Year!


End file.
